To Whom Do You Belong?
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. This will be all Jasper, all the time with different leads. R&R and let me know what you think. AU/AH, mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

_**Thanks to abbymickey24 for another chance to explore my dirty mind. I heart u bb!**_

_**Inspiration for this story and other naughty things in this mind can be found on my blog. Link is found on my profile.**_

**JPOV**

Being a police officer had been a dream of mine since I was a little boy. As a fourth generation cop, it was been my life's work to serve and protect. Though, it all came second to the love of my life, Bella.

Bella and I met five years ago while I was on the job. She was the victim of a mugging and I had answered the call since I was close by. Usually, while on the job I tried to remain professional, but as I stood before this brown hair, brown eyed beauty, I was completely mesmerized.

Fortunately, the mugger was caught later that day and after personally returning her belongings, I asked her out. Things went smoothly between us while we dated. We hardly fought, and the dates were great. Being with her had me on cloud nine and I planned to feel this way for a long time to come.

However, things have changed since I got a partner to work with, Tanya. Suddenly, my schedule was too long and I was been accused of messing around. During one of our arguments after I had come home late again, Bella outright accused me of sleeping with the women in my division. It shocked the hell of me and I denied it, knowing that it wasn't true.

Tonight, we were heading out to a birthday party being held for one of the guys in my division, Alec, and I hoped that by the end of the night, I would be able to ask Bella the one question, I've been meaning to.

After rushing through getting dress, I sat on the bed and watched her walk over to the dresser in her panties, stockings and bra. While putting on her earrings and then her lavender mini dress and heels, I fought the urge to just throw her down and have my way with her.

After holding restraint, we headed out to the bar and got there in no time. The night was going well until Tanya showed up. Walking right up to me, she pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek before letting go.

Knowing that Tanya was pretty hands-on I took it as nothing but looking over at Bella, I could only read one expression on her face, anger. Bella walked away without a word and I noticed a satisfying smile on Tanya's face. I asked Tanya what that was about, and then warned her never to do it again before going in search of Bella. Where I found her made me see red and it took all I had not to rip him apart.

Bella stood at the bar with James, a detective from the homicide division. When she reached over to retrieve her beer, he placed his hand on the small of her back. I walked right up to them and decked him shocking everyone and dragging her out of there without a word to anyone.

Wordlessly, I opened the car door and allowed her to get in before slamming it. We remained silent all the way home, and as soon as we stepped through the front door, Bella exploded. "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" I was deadly calm as I took a seat and watched her pace the room.

"You! Why did you punch him?" she exclaimed.

I ignored her question and asked my own. "Were you trying to make me jealous Bella?"

"Oh, and you and Tanya, what's that?" she asked as she came to stand over me.

Jumping up from my seat, I towered over her and answered. "That was nothing and will stay that way because I only have eyes for one woman and she's standing in front of me!"

I knew my girl and what she needed as she eyed me under a lustful gaze. Without another word, she grabbed me and crashed her lips to mine. Grabbing her ass, I lifted her in the air and backed her into wall while our tongues sucked and our moans grew loud.

This was going to be fast and rough, there would be no making love tonight.

I ripped her dress off after she tore my shirt open and took a step back, eyeing the lacy set and thigh high stockings she had on. I cupped her breasts and squeezed her ass, delighting in the throaty moans that left her as I devoured her mouth. Knowing we wouldn't make it to the bedroom, we knelt down to the floor with me between her spread legs. Tracing my hand up her legs and slowly gliding it along her body, I took a hold of her neck. While gently caressing it, I lowered my body on hers, bringing her lips to mine as the heat built.

No words were spoken. They weren't needed as she pushed me off her, spun around and got on her hands and knees. Pulling her back by her hair, I enjoyed the grunt that escaped her as I brought my mouth to her ear, whispering. "What do you want Bella?"

"I want you to fuck me, Jasper" she groaned out.

"Is that what you want baby?" I asked, grounding my clothed erection into her ass while unbuttoning my pants.

"Yes! Fuck me, Jasper!"

Keeping her on her knees, I grabbed her panties and roughly pulled them down. Running my aching cock along her slit before pushing into her, I delighted in her mewling for it.

"Does it feel good baby?" I asked, filling her to the hilt.

"Yes!"

"Want it hard, darlin'?"

"Uhhh! Yes, Jasper!" she hollered. "Yes, baby!"

Giving her exactly what she wanted, I answered only in grunts as I fucked her. The feel of her wet pussy sliding along my cock was heaven and I couldn't get enough. Keeping a firm grip on her thighs, I pushed myself deeper and deeper into her depths. Our cries of pleasure sounded throughout the apartment and I didn't give a fuck if the entire block heard us.

Feeling myself approach the edge, I pulled her back against my chest and rubbed her clit, urging her to come for me. Not long after, she screamed her release with me not far behind.

We collapsed together to the floor and rested. Later that night, I proposed to Bella, naked.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I don't know about you, but against my doctor's orders, I need a strong drink.**_

_**Let me know what you thought...**_


	2. The Bar

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Jasper and I are just having some fun. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to vbfb1 for looking this over for me.**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. In these chapters we'll explore Jasper at his most dominate (No, it's BDSM!) though, I don't know where my naughty mind will take me tomorrow. ;) But for now, we'll see and enjoy Jasper based chapters filled with his honey blond goodness. Each chapter will star him with a different lead which may or may not lead me to write a full length story based on a particular pairing. Readers' thoughts are most welcomed.<em>

_AU/AH, mature themes, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>AngPOV<strong>

_What am I doing here?_

I think to myself as I make way to the bar. Break of Dawn is an upscale bar ran by my best friend, Bella's big brother, Emmett. He's the co-owner along with his best friend from college, Jasper Whitlock.

"Angela, what in heaven's name are you doing here?" I hear from behind me. Turning around, I'm greeted with the sight of Jessica and Lauren approaching me.

_This is the last thing I need right now._

"Oh, I...I have to meet Bella," I tell her. I'm twenty-one year old woman, who believes that I can do as I please. Why do they insist on doing this? For a second, I wonder if they followed me here, before dismissing the thought. I don't think they would go to that extreme. "What are you doing here?"

"In _there_?" Jessica says, incredulously while avoiding my question.

"Yes, Jessica," I reply, sighing at her dubious attitude. "Her brother owns it, remember?"

"I believe that's for you to remember, Angela," Lauren chimes in. "We don't associate ourselves with Heathens."

Without another word, I continue my walk toward the entry. Once inside, I can practically feel them trailing behind me. I want to turn around and tell them to leave me alone, but it won't help my case one bit.

They're already suspicious as it is. It's why they're here, and I don't need any more unwanted attention since I already suspect that Bella and Rosalie knows, but thankfully they haven't said a thing, or else it would've been over.

Jessica and Lauren's grumbling voices behind me are like nails on a chalkboard, but once my eyes find his, the nuisance fades away.

Lauren's insults of everyone in attendance cuts through the silence though, and I break our gaze to glare at her for making such rude comments. She seems unfazed and continues to mumble to Jessica. Even if it's only been a couple of minutes, I'm tired of their presence and want them gone.

Lord knows while they stand here judging others, they are far worse. Church wouldn't have been as interesting as it is, if Mike and Tyler weren't in attendance with their families on Sundays.

Even though I could say this, I keep it to myself. They aren't worth it. I won't risk him, he means too much to me now. Trying to both ignore Lauren and Jessica while avoiding his blue eyes, I scan the crowd for Bella or Emmett.

Just as I'm about to whip my head around and shut them up, I'm hoisted in the air and twirled around-much to my laughter-before being set back down to the ground.

"Hey, Emmett," I say, breathlessly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Angie," he replies. "Looking for Bells? Come on." After throwing his hand over my shoulder, he looks behind us and beckons Jessica and Lauren to follow. However, they quickly refuse, saying there's somewhere they have to be.

As they make their way out the door, Lauren looks back at me and says in a commanding voice, "Aren't you coming?"

Knowing that they can use this against me, I decide to go with them, but before I move from the spot, Rosalie walks up. "No, she's not." she sneers. "You got a problem with that?"

With a laugh, Emmett leads me away from Rosalie and Lauren toward the bar, saying he needs help with the drinks.

Once there, we stand at the counter waiting on Jasper to come over to us. "Hey, Angie, can you come in tomorrow and work out the books?"

"Sure thing, Boss." I reply in a mock deep voice trying to imitate his voice. He lets out a guffaw at my attempt and hugs me to his side.

Most members of our church don't understand why my father allows me to work here, but as respectful as I am to my father, I pick my own jobs. This is a golden opportunity for me after earning my CPA to work somewhere that helps me use my degree and also puts food on my table, pays my bills while I wait on my career to take off. Working here in the office in the days is a great experience. Jasper and Emmett make it a good environment to work in.

They've been friends since they met in college while I've known Bella and Emmett all my life. Charlie Swan, their dad was a great man, and when he died three years ago from cancer, we were all devastated, but our bond only strengthens even more.

Edward and his big sister, Rosalie are the final members of our little gang. While Edward is only a year older than us, he fits in perfectly with Emmett and Jasper, who are-like his sister-twenty-eight years old.

Emmett and I watch as Jasper stands at the other end of the bar been wooed by two women before he politely smiles at them and walks away. It bothers me when I see their eyes follow him as makes his way to us, but again–like with Jessica and Lauren–I say nothing. After greeting Emmett, his eyes find mine.

Jasper has this way of staring at you and it feels as if he can see into your soul. His blue irises tend to hold you into their gaze until he chooses to let you go by looking away.

He breaks me from the spell, by asking Emmett, "So everyone's here?"

"Yep," Emmett answers.

I try to look around and avoid Jasper's eyes, but just when I think he's not looking, and turn back around, our eyes meet.

He holds my gaze even as he passes the two jug of beer to Emmett and says he'll be over soon. Noticing Jasper staring at me, Emmett chastises, "Hey, Jas, come on man, stop freaking Angie out. You know your tattoos scare her. Right Angie?"

"N…no…no…not really," I eloquently stutter. "I…I think he has the right to express himself however he chooses."

True, Jasper did have quite a few tattoos, but the one that's the most pronounce is the Chinese calligraphy on his neck which means "strength."

"And the piercings?" Emmett questions with a cocked brow.

"Again, his choice," I say with a little more confidence this time as a smile spreads across Jasper's face.

"Okay then," Emmett responds. "Well, Jas, if you need me then I'll be winning pool."

"Don't you mean Bella will be kicking my ass at pool?" I hear from behind me and turn to excitedly hug my friend.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hey Ang," she replies, reciprocating the hug before we pull apart and she punches her brother's arm.

"Hey, Jasper," she says, in greeting before he smiles at her and then winks at me. My heart fluttered at the sight while Bella tells him to stop messing with me. We take the beer back to the group and after it is poured and passed around the game begin.

Minutes later, Jasper joins us with two sodas, which he offers me knowing that I won't drink the beer. After thanking him, he teams up with Bella while Rose and Edward play together and Emmett gets stuck with me, even though, I suck at pool.

Two hours later, Emmett is getting his butt kicked by his little sister and Edward is cheering his girlfriend on. Edward and Rosalie in the lead while Bella and Jasper are a close second and Emmett and I are last.

Another lost for Emmett and me has me looking at my watch and shocked to see that it's near closing time. We play another round for the final time before the last of the patrons leave the bar and the guys lock up.

After Edward and Rosalie win the final round, Rosalie and Emmett announce that they're going. Bella and Edward are too, while Jasper says he'll drive me home. Since I don't have a car, Bella agrees, saying she knows I'm in good hands.

After a round of goodbyes from our friends, Jasper locks up the front entrance and I grab my bag and head for the back, where his truck is.

As I pass the pool table, his arm reaches out and wraps around my waist.

His heavy breath on my neck makes me quiver as he whispers, "Where are you going?" His lips find my shoulder and I exhale the breath I was unknowingly holding.

"I…I thought we're going to the truck to drop me home."

"Not before I get the one thing I've been craving all night," he says as his lips travel up to my collarbone.

While softly panting, I try to gather my thoughts. "What's that?"

"A kiss."

He turns me to him and before I can object and his lips finds mine. My hands immediately take up purchase in his hair as I hold him to me. All night, I've longed for him and whenever he was close, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and as much as touch his hand.

Since the first time I met him, Jasper has always intrigued me. At first, it was a simple attraction, and then a crush. However, we're from different worlds and are as opposite as two people can be. In my world, as much as I hate it, he would never be looked at in the respect as my church brothers and I'm sure I couldn't hang out where he does.

Nevertheless, the attraction grew even more intense once I started to work here at the bar. On nights like this, whenever I stay behind to check the books, he would be in the office with me while Emmett manages the floor. He would be a great help until the easy conversations–no matter the promises I make to myself that it won't happen again–would lead us to kissing and groping on his desk.

I know that one day, we'll be found out, and he's always saying that I should just tell them and be done with it because he isn't going anywhere. This is something I still don't understand.

_What does he see in me?_ I mean, he's a handsome, experienced man with breathtaking features that even his tattoos and piercings only enhance. I've never asked him, being afraid of the answer. Instead, I silently allow our relationship to progress.

The intimacy is a newfound part of our relationship, and has being happening for a month now since I lost my virginity to him.

Our lips part and I take necessary breaths as he moves to his favorite spot on my neck. His hands slowly move up my body and under my shirt until they find their way to my breasts, rolling the nipples through my thin, lace bra.

I've tried to resist temptation as I was hesitant about having sex before marriage, but with Jasper, none of it matters. He makes me feel free, and as if what we do is never wrong. It's okay to answer and fulfill our body's needs. After our first night together, he has met every one of my heart's desire.

His hands leave my skin and my body filled with need. "Oh…Jasper, I need you."

"What do you need?" he questions as his lustful eyes take me in. I can feel his harden length pressing against me and all I want is to have it inside of me.

"I need…"

"What?" he asks, pushing me against the pool table. He grips my thighs and lifts me, placing me on top of it before stepping between my opened legs. "Come on, honey, tell me what you need?"

His blue eyes penetrates into mine as he awaits my answer, "You, I need you inside me."

His only answer is to pull my lips to his in a heated kiss. As our tongues gently caress, my hands roam all over him. I push his shirt up and he helps me by taking it off the rest of the way.

Our eyes convey our hunger for each other as our hands begin to move in a frenzy to remove our clothes. He practically rips my top and my bra from my body as I frantically fumble with the waist band of his jeans. He laughs at me as he works mine open with ease and then pulls it and my panties down my legs. He steps away from my nervous hands and I shake with need as he pulls his pants himself.

He then takes out a condom and holds it between his teeth while pushing his pants down his legs, kicking them off. I smile at him when I notice that he's going commando. Jasper hardly wears underwear, a fact he admitted to me one night as we laid in bed together. When I asked why, he whispered, "They get in the way."

His harden length is standing at attention and I unabashedly fixate on it, licking my lips.

"Another time," he says as I lift my eyes to meet his. "Right now, all I want is, you wrapped around me."

I should worry that Emmett may return, I should be more self conscious about how wrong this is, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment.

He puts the condom on and makes his way back over to me. Roughly pulling me to the edge of the table, he wraps his hand around my waist and lifts my hips to his. I grab a hold of his shoulder for leverage as he pushes into me. His member fills me and I do my best to relax as it begins to massage my inner walls.

"Hang on to me," he warns. "This will be hard and rough." With that, he pulls out and slams back into me as I scream and hold on to him.

He pushes in over and over as I bite his shoulder to muffle my screams. The feel of him is so good that I never want him to leave. I want him to remain within me and continue to take me to new heights of pleasure.

Letting go off his shoulders, he slows and allows me to ease back onto the table before he grabs my thighs and slam back into me once again. I grip the edge of the table above my head and watch him. His body glistens with sweat as he grunts and pumps his cock into me with wild abandon. I match his moans, groans and grunts as he pounds into me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I welcome his impressive length's push and pull within me.

Jasper is the only man I've known, but from what I've seen-with Rosalie putting naked male gifs on my computer for fun-he is above average in size.

"Oh…ugh…Jasper," I groan out when he hits a particular spot within me that sends me spiraling.

"You want to come, darlin'?" he grunts out.

"Mmmm..." is the only intelligible answer I can give him.

"Only I'll do this to you," he says, his hips punctuating each word. "No other man."

His thrusts are powerful and he leans over the table, placing his hands in me above my head. His eyes hold me in their gaze as he pushes his hips forward again. The loud moan I let out has him smirking, before he asks, "You love this, don't you?"

"Yes," I answer breathlessly.

"You love my cock in you?" he inquires, his hips moving in a slow pace, circling.

"Yes!"

"What do you need?" he questions while I wonder how he finds the strength to talk while doing this.

"I need to come." I manage to get out.

His hips pick up speed while he continues to talk, "I needed you all night," he groans. "You have no idea how much I wished I could've taken you up to the office earlier and fuck you."

His hips slammed into mine with each of his word, but I could do nothing expect moan and thrash as he continues his delicious onslaught on my body. "Ah…ungh…mmm…"

"Yes, let me hear you," he exclaims.

I try to push back against the force of his hips as he pumps into me.

"Tell me you like it." I don't answer at first and he thrusts harder.

"Ahh! I like it!" I shout.

"Tell me you love it when I fuck you," he demands.

"I love it when you fuck me!" I shout like how he likes.

He answers me by pulling out and lifting me off the table. He then spins me around, pushing my hands down on the surface and enters me from behind.

I push back against him matching his thrusts as he pounds into me and reach around to play with my clit. Between his long fingers touching me and him pumping into me, I come, shouting my release as my orgasm milks him of his.

"Oh!" we say together as we collapse on the table, breathing heavily.

"That was…" he tries.

"I can't help you," I mutter. "I'm at a loss of words." He laughs at my answer as I relax against the cool table. He gently pulls out and begins to rub my swollen center as I moan, "Mmm, no, Jasper, please not until I get home."

"When _we_ get home," he corrects. "You're staying with me tonight."

* * *

><p><em>This is the second taste of what Jasper has in store for you. ;) <em>

_Hit that little button at the bottom and let me know what you thought._

_Would you like to play?_


	3. Bed

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Jasper and I are just having some fun. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. In these chapters we'll explore Jasper at his most dominate (No, it's BDSM!) though, I don't know where my naughty mind will take me tomorrow. ;) But for now, we'll see and enjoy Jasper based chapters filled with his honey blond goodness. Each chapter will star him with a different lead which may or may not lead me to write a full length story based on a particular pairing. Readers' thoughts are most welcomed.<em>

_AU/AH, mature themes, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>This is a taste of an upcoming story "Closer Than You Know" hope you like it…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Again I wake up without him beside me. Sighing, I climb out of bed and make my way from the room, sleepily strolling to the kitchen.

After getting myself a glass of water, I stand by the fridge and drink my fill of it before placing the glass in the sink and making my way to his office door. Noticing it closed and a light shining from under it, I sigh sadly as I think of his obsession.

Sure, I know what he's doing and yeah, it's extremely important to me too to find Alice's killer, but I need him too.

We've already spent too much time apart being stubborn and thinking we didn't need one another anymore, but now that we're back together, I refuse to waste anymore time away from him.

Getting in from the Department tonight, I'd initially thought that we could've at least shared an intimate dinner together for once and forget about work for a while. I'm a cop, he's a District Attorney, and with everything about this copycat killer being so close to his sister, Alice's murderer, I knew that we desperately needed a moment to just be before this case consumes us.

However, after making this known, I'm shot down and trumped by work with the files he says he has to revise. Disappointed, I said nothing in reply instead I just grabbed a shower and make my way to bed after eating alone.

Now standing here at his office door with my head against it, I'm wishing that he'd just call it a night and come to bed. I miss him. I want to fall asleep in his arms. I want his warm body next to mine.

Building my resolve, I decide that tonight will be different, and I'm not leaving that fucking office until he follows me to bed. I raise my hand, knocking the door and before I can even get an answer, I open it and enter.

Jasper is behind his desk–shirtless–with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he sits there deeply engrossed in the files he has opened in front of him.

"I'll be in bed soon, darlin'," he drawls without looking up.

With an exasperated sigh and a roll of my eyes, I go over to his large bookshelf filled with law books and novels. I shake my head and chuckle at the many suspense novels before me. Jasper has always had a thirst for that genre.

I know that ignoring him and continuing on with my silent treatment from earlier tonight would eventually get to him. Sure, it was petty and childish, but what other option do I have? He was becoming obsessed and I have to save from the edge he's about to fall over. I will not stand aside again and watch him sink us by shutting the world and me out as he did before when Alice was killed.

I hear a deep groan leave him before he finally says, "Bella, baby, I know, but I've got to look through this carefully. If this copycat is in some way connected to Ally's killer, I have gotta find out, darlin'."

Doing an internal happy dance that I've at least gotten his attention, I keep my face neutral as I turn to face him. He removes his glasses then, and in the midst of finding the move sexy and lusting after him, I will my mind to remain focus as I reply, "Jasper, I want to find out as much as you do."

Walking over to the desk, I scan some of the files, noticing that almost all of them shouldn't be in his possession at the moment. Remembering that he has an inside guy in the department–whose identity he's refused to reveal to me–I throw him a knowing glare while adding, "And for the sake of Ally, I will be turning a blind eye to the fact that you have so much information before you that doesn't belong on your desk at the moment because she was my best friend, and if this can lead to me putting a bullet through that son of bitch's head then I'm all for it."

"So, you get it then?" he asks.

_God! He can be so self-centered and obnoxious sometimes._

"Yeah, I get it," I retort as I feel my anger rising at his obliviousness, but I reign it in enough to also say, "It's just…I thought that maybe…maybe tonight we could just be together and leave this for another day, but…just…just forget it."

Looking into his eyes, I can see the old Jasper creeping to the surface. The case has his full attention, and he has no room for me right now. Defeated, I turn to make my way from the room. It would probably be best if I just head back to the bedroom, get dressed and go to my apartment. Yeah, it may be late at night or early morning even, but I couldn't take this, there was no winning this battle. Once Jasper has something by the horns, there's no letting go.

However, before I take a step closer to the door, I'm grabbed and spun around to face him. His fiery blue eyes shine with desire as he backs me up to the bookshelf in three strides. He says nothing. No words are exchanged between us yet I know exactly what he wants. I always have. I could never resist Jasper, the moment his eyes fix on mine, I become his willing puppet and I'm gone.

Our lips meet, and our tongues dance over each other's as he lets his massage my own while he deepens the kiss. His hands find my hips, stroking my sides as I run my fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, grabbing a hold of it as his hips dig into mine letting me feel his erection.

My back scrapes against the hard bookcase as our moans fill the quiet room. He lifts me in the air and I wrap my legs around him, rubbing my already wet center against his groin letting him feel his effect on me. He groans in reply as he pushes his hands up and under my short chemise, groping my ass before moving to lift it over my head and lowering me back to the floor.

Leaving me standing there in nothing but only my lacy boy shorts, he then pulls his shirt over his head, discarding it behind him. He makes his way back over to me and without hesitation, pulls my panties down and off also discarding them somewhere behind him. He takes a step back and just stands there eyeing me up and down as I wait on him to make his next move.

If there is one thing I've learnt from my history with Jasper it's his dominant nature in the bedroom. He has this way of making you enjoy yourself while commanding your body to new heights. Even if all he's doing is staring at you like he's doing now, your body is tense and ready to follow whatever command he utters. It's something I both love and enjoy whenever we have sex. It has never mattered when or where it happened, all I could find myself caring about in that moment is that what he's doing felt so good.

Backing up to his desk, he perches himself against it and with one finger, he beckons me forward. I saunter over to him and once he's within my reach, I idly run my fingers over his strong abs, biting my lips and looking up at him innocently as he wordlessly looks down on himself before raising a challenging brow at me. Knowing what he means, I lower myself to the floor and unbuckle his jeans.

Pulling it down his legs, I watch as his engorged cock springs free. Looking up at him from under my lashes, I lick my lips before taking a languid lick of his member from tip to base while reveling in the groans I'm causing to escape to him. I then take him into my mouth, sucking on the tip before bobbing my head up and down his dick. He grips my hair as I move along his impressive length, sucking and licking with earnestly.

The feel of him pushing and pulling in and out of my mouth has my body in such a frenzied state that while he fucks my mouth, I spread my legs and begin to stroke my clit.

"Stop, baby, I'm the only one allowed to make you come," he commands.

Stopping my ministrations, He pulls me up from the floor, lifting me and wrapping my legs around his waist as his cock twitches against my wet pussy. He spins us around, placing me on the edge of his desk. He leans over me, moving the files aside before laying me down on the surface.

His eyes hold me in a hypnotized gaze as he slowly runs his fingers from the base of my neck right down to my clit, stroking it and leaving me writhing beneath him from the pleasure of his fingers and the weight of his body on me. Before I can even beg, he enters me, filling me to the hilt as I scream my assent.

His grunts disrupts the silent air as he pushes into me, alternating between rapid and slow and maddening pace which leaves me yelling at him to speed up only to be met by his laughter. Once he gives me what I want, I do my best to hold on to him as his powerful thrusts send me spiraling, "Uh…oh…mmm…Yes, Jasper!"

"Mmmm…Bella…" is his only answer as he works our bodies, rocking us back and forth on his desktop.

Feeling my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach, I reach over my head and grab a hold of the edge of the desk as he pounds into me continually.

"Uh…Bella…I want you to…cum for me," he punctuates with each thrust.

Our pace is hurried, my screams of pleasure are ascending along with his loud grunts and as commanded, my body answers his demand minutes later when my orgasm comes barreling through me. We both yell out in ecstasy as he follows me over the edge and he spills inside of me before we collapse on the desk.

Breathing heavily, he asks, "Bed?"

"Bed," I respond as he lifts me and carries me out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for joining Jasper on this ride, as always, let us know your thoughts and fantasies and I'm sure he'll be willing to fulfill them.<em>

_Would you like to play?_


	4. Can You Keep A Secret?

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Jasper and I are just having some fun. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to abbymickey24 for making this pretty. I heart u bb!**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. In these chapters we'll explore Jasper at his most dominate (No, it's BDSM!) though, I don't know where my naughty mind will take me tomorrow. ;) But for now, we'll see and enjoy Jasper based chapters filled with his honey blond goodness. Each chapter will star him with a different lead which may or may not lead me to write a full length story based on a particular pairing. Readers' thoughts are most welcomed.<em>

_AU/AH, mature themes, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EmPOV<strong>_

I make my way into the apartment, closing the door and locking it behind me. The last thing I want tonight is an interruption. I can hear music playing loudly as I make my way to the kitchen. Turning the corner, the sight of his tight ass comes into view clad in faded jeans which are riding low on his hips and almost has me coming in my pants. He's barefoot and shirtless dancing around the room–his hips moving seductively to the music playing–as he adds stuff to the bowl in front of him.

I'm glad he got the time off from work down at the Fire Department for today, our one year anniversary. It isn't easy dating a fireman and he says the same about dating a cop. Both of our schedules keep us apart a lot of the time, but we always make sure we find time for each other.

It seems like much longer than a year since we've pulled our heads out of our asses and admitted to each other what our friends had been telling us all along.

_That we were perfect for each other._

Jasper is everything I could ever want in a partner and then some. He's kind, considerate, jovial and hot as hell. I swear I've found myself growling at other guys whenever we go out together. But he always just smiles and reassures me that it's me and only me, he has eyes for.

I can't say how it all started between us, all I can say-as cliché as it sounds-is it just happened. We'd known one another for years before he came out to me and the rest of the guys we know. While we questioned it in the beginning it wasn't long before we became okay with it. Most of us said we were okay with Jasper liking boys and ass as long as it wasn't ours. I say most because I would've been okay with Jasper liking my ass.

I'd known from a young age that I was gay. It wasn't hard to figure out, since the only time I looked twice at a girl or took one out was to please my family. I hid it well though and growing up in my small hometown everyone would have sworn up and down that I was straight. When I came to New York for college and realized I could be myself I knew I had to stay. The freedom I felt was indescribable and I embraced my life here.

While my family is still in the dark about my sexual preference I have a great group of friends; Jasper, Paul, Sam, and Demetri. We hang out, play hoops and football every once in a while. Sam was the first to approach me, telling me that the guys had started noticing the way I watched Jasper and were wondering when I was going to make my move. They told me they didn't tell him that I was gay too, wanting me to be the one to share that with him along with the fact that I had a huge crush on him.

To say Jasper was surprised when I came out to him would be an understatement. He was equal parts shocked, and much to my delight, happy about it. As it turned out I wasn't the only one with a crush.

Being with Jasper has helped me learn a lot about myself, the most important thing-in my opinion-is how much I love taking it up the ass. There is nothing like feeling a hard cock moving in and out of me. Jasper's dick, though, is unlike any other I've ever been fucked by. Whether I'm sucking it, sitting on it or feeling him pound into me with it, and leaving me satisfied. I love it.

"What are you thinking about, Em?" he asks, pulling my thoughts back to the present moment.

"Nothing and everything," I reply.

"About us?" he inquires as he presses his body against mine, letting me feel how hard his cock already is. "Are you still wondering if you should do this?" he asks, motioning between us as he moves to stand in front of me.

"Not really," I mumble, ducking my head in shame. I'd planned to finally come out to my parents when they visit two days from now, but I'm starting to doubt it.

"It's okay, Emmett," Jasper says, giving me a small smile. "I'll understand if you aren't ready."

"I know you do, Jas, but it doesn't make it okay to me," I reason. "I want to be all in, like you, baby. I want my family to know about you like how yours does about me. You mean so much to me and I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt, Emmett, I know what I mean to you," he reassures me before leaning in and kissing me.

With my hands on his hips, I pull him closer to me, dipping my fingers into the back of his jeans and tracing the crack of his ass as he grinds his hips against me in response.

The ding of the oven interrupts us and causes him to break away-much to my dismay-which I make known by groaning at the lost of his lips against mine.

I love when he kisses me. The day we stopped playing around each other and he kissed me for the first time, was a day like no other. My mind shut down and this feeling of completion came over me. His lips were soft, welcoming and inviting. I could kiss the man for days if we were able.

Of course the kissing could only be outdone by the first time we had sex. I have only one word to describe it. Phenomenal.

He'd ordered me over the back of the couch and had fucked me right then and there. The feel of his body pressed against mine and his cock pulsating within me, pushed me to new heights and had me spiraling and writhing in pleasure.

"Where did you go this time?" he asks as he bends down next to my chair, looking up at me with concerned eyes. My eyes meet his and realize that while I'd let my mind wander off yet again we'd finished dinner.

"To a good place," I answer, wanting to erase the concern. But his next statement shows how well he knows me.

"But you're still worried too."

"Yeah," I sigh. "My dad can be a hard ass."

He leans forward and kisses my lips, caressing my face before he gets up. "It'll be okay, no matter what happens, Emmett, just remember I love you."

"I love you too, Jas." I say as he straddles my lap.

With a gleam of mischief in his eyes, he says, "And just think about what telling them will mean for us."

"What's that?" I ask through a groan as he grinds his hard jean-covered cock against me.

"We will finally be able to stop pretending. Do you know how hard it is for me not to do this when they're around?"

"Mmmm," is my only response as he kisses along my neck before taking my ear into his mouth, and nibbling on the end of it.

I grab his hips and thrust mine up into him, letting him feel what he's doing to me.

"I want you, Jasper," I tell him. He immediately climbs off my lap, grabs my hand, and pulls me to the bedroom.

There, we continue to kiss and caress each other while stripping our clothes off. His mouth hardly leaves my skin and it sends shivers down my spine.

Before long, he's on his knees in front of me taking my cock into his hot mouth. His tongue laps at the head before he devours my dick, taking me down his throat. When he swallows around me, I grip his hair, holding his head still so that I can fuck his mouth.

I shout my release and watch in awe as he takes all I give him. Pulling him from his knees, I plant my lips on his; the taste of myself has my desire spiraling out of control and begging him to fuck me.

Jasper is a huge control freak in the bedroom. No matter what quiet demeanor he fools others with outside of this room with, in it, I know the truth. He has to have it his way or no way, sometimes with very little compromise. Not that I mind one bit, because what I get out of it is night upon night of unbounded pleasure.

He grabs the lube and condom, throwing them down on the bed in front of me. He kisses and nips his way down my spine as he bends me forward on the bed. I brace my fists against the mattress, leaving my ass open and ready for him.

He continues his ministrations until he gets to where I want him most. "Ungh...fuck...Jasper!" I yell as he begins to rim me. His tongue is deliciously sinful as it circles, twirls, and occasionally dips into me.

The further I feel his tongue go, the more I plead with him to fuck me now. He moves away and his tongue is replaced by his lubed fingers as he prepares me for his cock.

When I think I can't stand the wait any longer, I finally feel his length entering me. I bend further down into the bed, making it easier for him to slide his cock inside me. Once he's fully sheathed, he pauses for just a moment. Before I can plead with him to continue he pulls out and pushes back in, hard.

His thrusts are deep and quick, massaging my prostate every time. His hands grip my hips to keep me steady and all I can do is grunt and groan at the delicious friction I feel.

"Uh...fuck...yeah...baby...fuck me!" I love to push him, because I always want him to give it to me hard.

The slapping of our skins fills the room along with our moans as he drives and starts to alternate his thrusts between a fast circular motion and a slow one that has me ordering him to go faster.

He grabs my short hair and pulls me back to him, sucking on my neck while his hand comes around to stroke my erect dick.

"Don't order me to do anything, you're my bitch," he says, menacingly. "This ass is mine to fuck, suck and lick whenever I please, isn't it?" His hard thrust inside of me has me grunting instead of answering his question so he does it again and again until I shout a resounding "yes."

I can feel my orgasm coming on, I want it to, but I also didn't want him to stop. Reaching behind me, I grab his ass helping him to push harder into me, until we shout our release in unison.

We collapse on the bed together in a sticky mess, my come is covering the sheets, his hand, and parts of my stomach. When he manages to catch his breath, he gets up and heads to the bathroom, returning with two warm washcloths to clean ourselves up with.

I don't know much after that, except that some time later his kiss on my neck wakes me from my slumber as he crawls into bed beside me.

"I love you, Jasper," I tell him.

"I love you, Emmett, Happy 1st year Anniversary, baby," he says.

"Happy Anniversary," I repeat before brushing his lips with mine. I fall back asleep after he cradles me in his strong arms.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for joining Jasper on this ride, as always, let us know your thoughts and fantasies and I'm sure he'll be willing to fulfill them.<em>

_Would you like to play?_


	5. The Neighbor

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Jasper and I are just having some fun. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to abbymickey24 for making this pretty. I heart u bb!**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. In these chapters we'll explore Jasper at his most dominate (No, it's BDSM!) though, I don't know where my naughty mind will take me tomorrow. ;) But for now, we'll see and enjoy Jasper based chapters filled with his honey blond goodness. Each chapter will star him with a different lead which may or may not lead me to write a full length story based on a particular pairing. Readers' thoughts are most welcomed.<em>

_AU/AH, mature themes, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Oh…Jasper…ungh…" I moan out as my husband's hips grind into mine letting me feel his rock hard erection while his lips are attached to my neck, sucking and nipping at my collarbone.

We barely made it out of the car much less inside the house before he attacks me, saying how much he wants me especially after seeing the itsy bitsy black dress I have on. Jasper wasn't able to escort me from home to my latest book launch of my new romance novel, but he did meet me there, coming straight from his shift at the hospital.

As a romance novelist, most would believe that maybe I write because my life lacks it, but it's quite the contrary. In fact, my husband's passion and insatiable attitude is want propels me to write and he's also the star of most of my characters' bedroom exploits. Others would think that my age is too much of an inexperience for such knowledge, but they don't know my man.

Jasper is only the man I've ever been with, yet he has never left me feeling unsatisfied. We're both twenty-nine and enjoying a healthy and happy sex life which has driven my imagination wild and prompted me to become the writer that I am outside of teaching high school literature.

We stumble from the doorway and into the living room as I grab his crotch and rub him through his pants. His hiss and slight jump at the contact makes me want to feel him skin to skin. I move to his zipper, pulling it down and dip my hand inside, pleased when I find him going commando.

Moving my head back, I throw him a mocking disapproving look, "You naughty boy." I emphasize this by stroking and giving him a slight squeeze as he unbuttons his pants to give me more room to work my magic.

After getting them open, they fall to the ground and I direct him to kick them off–not that he needed any initiative. With them gone, he roughly pulls me to him, and his hand immediately goes under my dress and to my ass. He reaches for my panties, pulling them down and off my legs and tossing them over his shoulder somewhere, much to my laughter.

He arches a brow and growls at me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, taking the stairs–two at a time–until I feel him jerk as he kicks our bedroom door open.

He tosses me on the bed and after successfully landing in the middle, I watch him strip himself out of the rest of his clothing. As each deliciously tattooed muscle comes into view I can feel myself getting wetter at the sight of my hot ass husband before me in all his naked glory.

"Bella…" he says, in a warning tone which only causes me to become even more aroused.

_I love it when he takes this tone with me._

"Hmm?" I tease, pulling myself further up the bed until he stops my movements by grabbing my ankles and roughly pulling me back to the edge. My dress rides up to reveal my bare pussy to him and his audible groan excites me to no end. He moves between my legs, taking a long lick of my wet center and causing me to moan out, as I arch my head with my eyes closed. He always knows how to lick and play with my pussy to make me lose control.

Opening my eyes, I notice two things, one, the drapes are open and two, there is someone watching us from next door. As good as Jasper feels right now, my eyes can't leave the window and the figure standing there watching us.

If he's about to walk off to come over here and complain about the noise then I know neither of us will not be answering for a while.

_However, he doesn't move from the window._

Amidst the "work" Jasper is putting in– between my legs–I've now worked out that it's a man from the shadow. He's tall, possibly, 6'2 to my husband's 6'3 height. He also has a slender figure, but I can't be sure. I gasp as Jasper's fingers join his delectable tongue in working me over and I'm in ecstasy. My orgasm comes rushing through me like a freight train and I scream my pleasure.

Sitting up, I pull Jasper's face to mine, kissing him soundly and tasting myself on his sweet lips which reminds me that I'm not done with him just yet, and when he grabs me up from the bed and spins me around I realize he isn't finish with me either.

In the back of my mind, I worry that this stranger is getting quite the show from our window, but before it causes me to voice a concern, Jasper's thick length enters me and quickly silences any other thought I may have on the matter.

His cock moves in and out of me at incredible pace and has me begging, pleading for more, and gripping the bed sheets for dare life as he fucks me from behind.

Curiosity fuels my eyes to toward the window once more and sure enough the figure is still there behind the curtain, watching us. I know I should be concerned or at least bring Jasper's attention to it, but on a deeper level I'm enjoying this.

_I'm in love with the fact that we're being watched while fucking._

Every thrust Jasper throws at me I give back until we come together, screaming our mutual release and collapsing on the bed.

The next morning is spent with me trying to find my panties to throw into the wash with the rest of the laundry, something Jasper finds hilarious as he gets ready for work. There is something in his playful tone that suggests that he may know where they are and true to the fact, he dangles them before me on his way out the door. When I give chase, he dashes out the door, laughing his ass off as he sticks them into his pocket and gets in his car.

Chuckling, I go back into the house. The rest of the day is spent doing some house chores and by eight that night, dinner is ready and on the table just as Jasper walks in. He twirls me around, then dips me and brings me up into a kiss before smacking me on the butt and asking how my day has been.

I always find his attitude both funny and endearing. Sitting down for dinner, we chat about our day, and he jokes that if I want, he can do the household chores while I take over his next shift and as always, I tell him "no thanks" because the sight of blood freaks me out.

By the time we get to the cheesecake I made for dessert, I'm dying to tell him about the figure in the window.

"Umm, Jas, last night…" I start. "…Was fantastic and I hate to burst your bubble, but I think there was someone…"

"In the window next door watching us," he finishes for me. He must've noticed my baffled look, because he chuckles and adds, "I saw you looking at the window and followed your eyes while my fingers were in you."

The reminder of that has me squirming in my seat from the sudden arousal rushing through me, coating my panties in wetness and forcing me to jump up from my seat or we'd have a bigger mess to clean up when I flipped the table to get to him.

He follows suit and helps me take the dishes in the kitchen, chuckling as he follows me. We wash them together while he continues to tell me about his day. It seems that the figure watching us didn't bother him one bit. He goes on to tell me about a particular patient that he practically had to hide from all day. The funniest thing is, I thought he was talking about a female patient the whole time. Once I found out it was a guy, I laughed my ass off at him, teasing him that it's his own damn fault, and that's what he gets for being so damn sexy.

That comment only got me chased throughout the house, laughing as he proclaims that he's gonna make me pay for that comment.

My punishment, fortunately, is a bubble bath shared with him and a full body massage later on before we make love.

A strange yet erotic dream wakes me up and fills me with the sudden urge to write. Carefully, I expel myself from Jasper's arms, walking naked over to the chair in the corner of the room for my notebook.

An idea hits me and with a smile, I move the chair over to the window, taking a seat and opening up my notebook; I start to write. Titling it the "The Neighbor" I recount mine and Jasper's fuck session the previous night but instead of just us, I add my mystery neighbor–who at the moment–when I look up is looking right at me through his open window.

I admire him for a second before adding another two or three sentences, shutting my laptop and getting up. Heading over to the window, I open it just as he walks off in all his naked glory for a beer and coming back over to it while taking a slug of his drink. I watch his throat work the liquid down and even becoming jealous of the stray bit that runs down his neck.

With the light in his bedroom thankfully on, I get to see that he's everything I'd surmised. Tall, slender yet muscular frame–like my husband's–along with the most piercing green eyes I've ever had the pleasure of looking into.

He has the body of a God. His muscles are all in the right places and that smile of his is so damn hypnotic that I almost miss it when his mouth started moving.

Pulling myself from my daze, I try to pay attention to him as he says, "Edward, in case you're wondering."

"Bella Whitlock, in case you're wondering," I repeat with a small smile and ducking my head like a shy teenage girl.

"Are we shy now, Bella?" he asks with an arched eyebrow. I suppose with what happened the night before and the fact we're both standing here naked speaking to one another it's out of the question to be awkward around one another now.

"No, we're not, Edward," I reply in a confident tone.

"Good. Wouldn't want what we have to go changing," he says with a laugh. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward." He turns and heads back into his room, shutting off the light. and I stay by my window for a minute wondering what it would be like to be in there with him. The thought unnerves me because I've never wondered about someone else since Jasper. I've never had to.

"Bella." Jasper's voice causes me to jump. "B, come to bed and stop admiring the neighbor, I mean, Edward."

I turn to him, surprised by his even tone and ask, "You've met him."

"Owns the garage on Fifth, just bought it off the owner, and Dr. Cullen is his father," he says with his eyes closed.

_Carlisle is his father? _

Climbing into bed with Jasper, I ask my question out loud, "Carlisle is his dad?"

"Yep," he answers as he pulls me into his arms. "You're freezing. What's with you and cold air?" He smiles.

"Don't know, just like it."

"Mmm, well, since I'm awake and you're awake I can think of something that we both like." The next few hours are spent fooling around and making love until exhaustion overpowers us both.

The next morning after Jasper leaves, I decide to try and get some writing done since school is still out, so no teaching will be required for the next few days.

By the time lunch comes around, I'm further in my notes than I thought I would've been so I take a break and decide to go out for lunch. After getting to the restaurant, I decide to get two lunches. One for me and another for Edward. My mind has been pricking me since I spoke to him last night and I want to know more about him. With the decision made, I pay for lunch and head over to the garage on Fifth.

When I get there, the place is mostly empty expect for all the cars around. "I'll be with you in a minute!" Just hearing his deep voice sends a shiver through me.

_What is wrong with me?_

I take the time to look around until his voice startles me, "Hi, Bella." Answering him isn't on the forefront of my mind right now as I'm too distracted by his bare chest and the overall hanging around his waist.

So instead of getting out a proper response, I stutter it out like a mumbling teenager. "I…umm…I was just in the…umm…neighborhood and thought I'd get you some lunch." I quickly offer him the bag with the sandwich, hoping it'll take some of the attention off my mumbling.

"Thanks," he says, taking it off my hands.

I turn away quickly to try gain some bearing instead of admiring how his jaw works as he takes a bite of the sandwich.

"So you're a writer, right?" he asks, much to my surprise.

"Yeah," I answer. "Novels."

"That's cool," he replies before taking another bite and saying as he walks off, "Bella Swan."

Following him I ask, "You've read my work?"

"My little sister, Alice, wouldn't shut up about you, so I had to take a look at what had her so amped up." He finishes the sandwich and drinks a bottle of water in maybe four gulps before heading back to work. I found myself so deeply intrigued by him that I asked him if I could stay there longer.

By the time I realize it, I've stayed with him til closing time. While he spent the day working on the cars, I spent mine writing and talking with Jasper during his breaks. Something bothered me when I first told Jasper where I was and I plan on talking to him when I get home about it.

_Home!_

_Fuck! I haven't prepared a thing, I've been here all day. _

Watching me rush around, Edward is doubled over in laughter, saying that, "You look so into what you were doing, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Why, thank you, but now it's almost time for Jasper to get home and I didn't cook a damn thing," I tell him.

"So, order in then," he suggests.

"Oh! Edward," I say, kissing him on the mouth at how excited I am at the suggestion before realizing what I just did and apologizing. "Oh, sorry."

"It's cool," he replies, shrugging his shoulder. "It's not like I haven't wondered about what your lips would taste like," he then whispers before walking off to my car and leaning against it.

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that," I promptly say, which is met by his loud guffaws.

After picking up some Chinese, we drive home in haste only to be met by Jasper in the driveway. A look passes between the two men that cause me to confirm my suspicions that they know each other before I dismiss it for later and get out of the car.

"Hey, baby," I say, greeting Jasper and passing the food to him so that I can unlock the door.

"Hey, darlin', I would've gone in but I remembered that I'd forgotten my key this morning," he says with his eyes on Edward who's now out of my car and lingering in the driveway.

"That's cool," I reply before giving him a quick kiss.

"You taste good." The comment causes my eyes to bug out of my head and Edward to chuckle.

"That's what I told her," he says aloud much to my mortification and the expectation that Jasper will no hand me back the bags and go beat his ass.

But instead, all I get is a…"Is that so?" along with a coy smile from them both.

Stunned into silence, I enter our house while Jasper invites Edward to join us for dinner. At the table, I'm hardly there–which both men find hilarious–while they chat about sports and just about anything that apparently pops up in their minds.

In my mind, I know it's two friends catching up, but how will I get them to admit it.

By the time we get down to the fortune cookies, I have it all worked out.

"You two know each other, don't you?" I question.

"Yes," Edward answers while Jasper suddenly looks nervous.

Maybe my tone was a little harsher than intended.

"Why the pretense then?" I ask.

"Because I doubt Jasper would be comfortable with you knowing about us and our past together," Edward offers.

"Oh, I know you're bi, honey," I say to Jasper which leaves him looking incredulously at me.

"What? So am I," I offer before turning back to Edward. "But what past, and together?"

"We…" Jasper starts before I finish it for him.

"Fooled around in college and had a small relationship before parting ways as friends," I conclude.

"Exactly," Edward answers with a smile.

"So I'm what?" I ask him while Jasper's shocked look starts to mask into one of ease and if I'm not mistaken, lust. "You're competition? Cause honey, that's one war you're not winning. His ass is mine. Am I understood?"

"Clearly, plus I was the one being fucked back then, Jasper is strictly a top," he chuckles as I choke on my ice at the statement.

Changing the subject, I ask, "So you and Carlisle?"

"Don't agree because he wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor."

"I see," I respond. "Well, I personally love what you do."

"Careful, Edward, before you end up a character in her next book," Jasper warns.

"I think I already am," he says, keeping me locked in his stare.

_Fucking green eyes! _

"Oh really?" I interject.

"Yep, I think, no…" he gets a pensive look before saying, "I know that."

"You read what I have written, didn't you?" I accuse.

"I think it's gonna be great," Edward teases as I get up, walking over to Jasper and taking a seat in his lap, kissing him soundly on the lips while his hands grope my ass forcing me to grind on his clothed erection.

Being here with them and learning what I just have should've worried me, but it doesn't. Instead it's turns me on to no end and I want them both…now.

Running my hand through Jasper's hair, I grip it, keeping him to me as I devour his mouth. Our breaths are coming in pants and if it wasn't for the audible groan that leaves Edward from behind me, then I wouldn't have stopped.

Looking deep in my husband's eyes, I silently ask for his consent and at his approving nod, I kiss and nip my way down to his neck, sucking and biting it before letting go to take Edward's lips in a rough kiss.

Edward lifts me out of Jasper's lap and into his own, as his mouth opens to me. He rises up from the chair, places me on the table, and licks his way down to my navel which is now exposed from my ridden up t-shirt. Jasper lifts my hands and removes my shirt and bra while I moan at the feeling of Edward's hot lips on my skin.

Jasper pulls my mouth to his into a deep kiss and as our tongues tangle, I feel the button of my jeans being pulled. My hand flies to Edward's head, gripping his silky locks. All day, I'd been admiring his bronze, unruly hair and now that I have the chance, I'm taking full advantage of feeling it through my fingers.

Jasper's lips part from mine when Edward picks me up from the table and starts to move toward the stairs. He stops for a second, braces me against the wall, and grabs Jasper to him, kissing him. I watch with bated breath as their tongues dance over each other's before each of them kiss me and Edward continues up the stairs.

Edward allows Jasper to pass us and open the bedroom door. He walks to the bed, places me on it, and then moves away, stripping as he goes.

Taking him in from head to toe, has me panting for his skin on mine. Just seeing him here before me, is exhilarating. Everything is perfect right down to his cock which I can't wait to get inside me.

However, he moves away from me and takes a seat in my favorite chair. Jasper comes over to me and I see exactly what Edward wants.

_He wants to watch us_.

My husband's mouth is hot on mine, moaning and nipping at my lips. Our hands are everywhere and we just can't seem to get enough of one another. Looking over at Edward, he has his hard cock in hand, stroking it as Jasper crawls between my opened legs.

After sheathing himself, in a condom, he teases my wet pussy, taunting me until I'm begging for it before he thrusts it in me.

Jasper begins to fuck me in earnest and whenever I can take a peek through lust filled eyes, I catch a delicious glimpse of Edward working his dick over. Licking my lips I beg him to join in and let me taste him.

I tell him I want him to cum down my throat and let me lick him clean. It seems to do the magic, as he gets up from the seat, and walks over to us. He straddles the bed over my head and pulls Jasper into a kiss while lowering his dick to my open and welcoming mouth.

Edward's pants along with Jasper's thrusts, drive me to suck harder as Jasper fills me.

I feel Edward's cock twitch in my mouth before he comes down my throat, and I swallow all he has to give me. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Edward pants out as he pulls himself from my mouth.

"Yes," I moan out.

"Jasper's cock is incredible isn't it?" he asks as he pinches my nipples and licks them.

I can't form a formidable answer so he continues, "Mmm, I loved feeling it, feeling him fuck me," he continues.

The more Edward speaks, the harder Jasper fucks me and the more elevated my screams become.

"But seeing you, Bella, mmm…you are something else," he groans out as his fingers move to my clit, rubbing it.

Abruptly, I feel Jasper slowing down until he pulls out of me, panting and walking over to our special drawer. I watch as he opens it and pulls out lube and some more condoms. Edward quickly distracts me when he climbs on top of me, and before I can question it, his lips meet mine as his cock finds its way into my quivering pussy.

He quickly picks up the pace, moving in and out of me at almost the same speed as Jasper. Looking behind him, I notice Jasper getting behind Edward. And with a sharp thrust from Edward and his hissing, I know that Jasper is preparing him for his cock.

Edward's grip on my hips tightens as he slows down so that Jasper can enter him. Once we've worked out a rhythm, we begin to fuck ourselves into oblivion. Jasper's face is beautiful as he lets go to the passion and Edward is filled with fulfillment while they have me screaming in ecstasy.

Our movements are frantic, needy and erotic. The very thought of Jasper inside of Edward while he's inside of me sends me over the edge. Edward helps me ride out my orgasm as he falls over too and Jasper joins us next, his cum spilling inside of the condom and Edward.

We all fall to the bed in exhaustion, breathing heavily before it turns into laughter.

"I don't think we finished our conversation downstairs," Edward says.

"It's finished for now," Jasper concludes.

"Mmhmm," I sigh eloquently as the both of them begin to kiss and suck at my body.

Feeling their erect cocks against me some minutes later, I ask, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for joining Jasper on this ride, as always, let us know your thoughts and fantasies and I'm sure he'll be willing to fulfill them.<em>

_Would you like to play?_


	6. My Master

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Jasper and I are just having some fun. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. Today, our exploration has taken us into the world of a Ds relationship and the wonders and pleasure of it. Please, enjoy... Readers' thoughts are most welcomed._

_AU/AH, mature themes, Can also be found on my blog with pics and more. Link is on my profile._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_Master will be here in a minute._

I take calming breaths as I await his presence. The carpeted floor of his office beneath me helps to ease the pressure off my knees as I hold my position. My hair is down–freshly washed and brushed to accentuate the curls as Master loves to run his hand through it. My body is completely bare, having shaved all hair–also just the way he likes and I'm nude.

My head is bowed down, my hands are perfectly clasped behind me and resting on top of my behind.

During our last few sessions, Master has express how pleased he is with my improvement on holding this pose, and has in fact promised to reward me if I am again successful. However, the sudden request for my presence is a bit unsettling.

_Once his text had arrived this afternoon to be in his office, completely nude and waiting by 6pm, I immediately asked for permission to leave. My boss was reluctant, but he still allowed me to do so with the forewarning that I would be working late the following day. _

_I had humbly agreed, and took my leave._

_Once at Master's, I let myself inside the house and promptly headed to the bathroom to complete my routine of bathing, washing my hair and shaving what needed to be. Once finished, I made my way back downstairs to get Master a glass of Whiskey and took it with me to his office. _

_After placing the glass on a coaster on the corner of his table, then I took my position. I waited patiently for Master's presence as I wondered what could have prompted him for such an immediate scene with me. It seemed so out of the blue, but I was excited to what he had in store for me._

Master's voice alerts me of his presence as he enters the room, throwing his briefcase on the chair in the corner of the room before loosing his tie. "No, I told the client what to expect from this merger and now because of your fuck up, it's gonna make me seem like a liar or some cocky prick. So now what am I to do, huh?" His demanding voice sends a pleasurable shiver down my spine. The southern twang of his voice always does something to me. Just the sound of makes me feeling things deep within me. It makes me want him close. It makes me want him. Even now as his voice rises to an elevated level in anger at whoever is on the phone. I can't help but feel aroused by my master's mere presence in the room with me.

When he's not my Dom, he's the head of a multi-billion dollar oil firm–a family inheritance from the passing of his father–and he's only 34 years old. He's a stern yet charismatic boss, who gets the job done according to his employees. I have had the pleasure of knowing a few of them, and it's all the same, they enjoy working with Jasper Whitlock.

He brings my thought back to the here and now as he runs his hand through my hair. His strong fingers disrupts the curls as he massages my scalp before he places his hand beneath my chin, lifting my face so that our eyes can meet. As he does this, he throws me a warning glare to not make a sound.

Master hardly allows work to interrupt us. So it troubles me as to what or who has caused him to do this.

He comes down eye level with me as he squats before me and removes his fingers from my hair. He gently glides them along my lips while listening to whoever is speaking to him on the phone.

My breathing picks up under his lustful stare, but I hold my ground and do not react. Instead, I remain in my position and Master smirks and rises to his feet, walking away. I watch as he makes his way to his desk, picks up his drink and takes a sip. Whoever it is speaks again and Master finishes the rest of the drink in about three gulps before shouting harshly at the person.

My curiosity as to who this caller is, is finally solved when Master yells the name Newton.

_Of course, it would be him._

Mike Newton is a cocky new PR agent that just joined Master's team. He's a screw up in my opinion, but I am not at liberty to share such views with Master. One thing, I know for certain though, is that Newton gives me the creeps.

I've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Newton when Master called me to his office to relieve him with my mouth a few times. It never mattered how much I try to avoid Newton, he always seemed to find me. Whenever he did, he was always throwing me these disgusting leering looks that made my skin crawl.

Master moves back over to me as I take another breath and close my eyes to distract myself from thinking about how good he looks in his grey suit. He lowers himself to the floor once more and gently touches my eyes to which, I open them to meet his. He mouths, "Perfect." Before whispering. "Keep your eyes open." He then moves away from me, walking back to his desk and removing his tie as he goes. He takes a seat on the edge of it while popping two of his shirt buttons.

He closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck, cranking it before opening them and beckoning me forward. I get on my hands and begin to crawl to him as he's previously instructed.

Once at his feet, Master begins to run his hand through my hair once more. Slowly, he moves it down to my breast, twisting and pinching my right nipple as he continues to speak to Newton. He cups my breast and then massages it before moving to the other.

I am inwardly enjoying Master's ministrations, but outwardly, I remain silent while fighting not to show it. Newton must've said something upsetting to him because he suddenly lets go and moves down the desk away from me.

I stay in my position as I patiently await his attention. Though on the inside, I'm fuming at that little prick Newton.

I chance a peek at Master while he's distracted by the call, and I slowly let my eyes wander over him. His strong form is so appealing. I've watched him at D/s gatherings at how well he commands himself and the trust I feel for him makes me feel safe and willing to perform to the best of my ability when I'm needed to.

I feel a sense of pride that I'm allowed the opportunity to gaze upon such a perfect specimen. It is also comforting to know that I'm able to bring him pleasure whenever he requires it. He's my first and only lover as well as my master, and I wouldn't want any other. At gatherings, Master has made it abundantly clear that he's not interested in sharing me despite the many offers he gets, and it makes me thankfully to see that I've attempted to serve him so well that he's unwilling to part with me.

He clears his throat and beckons me forward. I immediately begin to slowly crawl to his new position against the desk, once again coming to a stop at his feet. Sitting there, I continue to admire him as I await his next command.

Wordlessly, he commands me and I begin to kiss my way up his thigh to his clothed crotch and return back to my position, preparing to do whatever else he may need. I love that Master has been patient with me over the years and respects my limits. Over this period of time though, he has helped me to overcome quite a few of my hard limits. At first, such limits as anal sex and flogging were a resounding no for me, but Master has shown me the light. He's helped me to learn to enjoy such activities while patiently doting on me.

Looking up at him now and seeing the vein pulsating in his neck as his blue eyes deepens with anger while he screams into the phone yet again, I know I have to do something.

_I can't take this anymore. _

What I'm about to do may garner me punishment but he needs this just as much as I do.

Knowing full well what my next move will be, I start to move without permission. His hand grasps my shoulder and his eyes flare with a warning, as he speaks into the phone. However, I disobey.

Drawing closer to him, I start to nip and kiss along his clothed body while undoing the buttons of his shirt. He allows it, but I know I will pay the price once he's through on the phone. I should be worried about what type of punishment this brave move will get me. However, if I were to admit it, I'm a little excited at the prospect of being punished.

Once his shirt is open, I move to his pants next, popping the button open. Looking up, I find his eyes intently on me, and I hold his gaze as I begin to glide my hands over his now exposed form. His breathing picks up as I nuzzle his clothed crotch, and I begin to wonder how far I can push before he takes control.

However, he amazingly continues the conversation as it apparently draws closer to a close. Attempting to make him hang up faster, I lick and nip at his crotch, internally cheering as his voice falters a bit and becomes lower.

He threads his hand through my hair and grips it, jerking my head and causing me to look up at him. I can see the command dancing in his eyes for me to stop, but I merely wink at him and pull his hard cock out, licking the pre-cum that has gathered on the tip.

His grip on my hair tightens even more, but I continue. I take him into my mouth, sucking the head in earnest before moving down the base of his cock while listening to his voice as it cracks.

Still, he attempts to continue speaking. But with every pass of my tongue over the tip before bobbing my head up and down his length, he shivers and his voice goes up an octave.

When I take him down my throat, swallowing around him, he simply hangs up the phone and loudly moans out before pulling me off his dick. I sit back on my heels, my mouth watering as I eye his cock.

Once he catches his breath he pulls off his clothes, and moves closer to me. His voice is stern as he says, "Open."

I obey, and he shoves his cock into my mouth. He grasps my hair, and after ordering me to remain still, he fucks my mouth.

Feeling his cock hit the back of my throat repeatedly makes me wet and I can feel my arousal running down my thighs. I try to rub my thighs together but he catches me.

"Legs apart, Isabella," he commands. "You will not pleasure yourself without my say so. Now lick my balls."

I do as commanded while reveling in his moans. Once he's had enough, he puts his dick back in my mouth and continues to fuck it.

When Master comes down my throat, I swallow all he gives me and lick him clean.

He pulls his cock out of my mouth, telling me to kiss the tip and thank him for allowing me to suck it, which I do.

I lean back against my heels, awaiting his instructions for my punishment. He moves away from me, walking to the door. He opens it and says over his shoulder, "Come with me." I move into my position, and begin to crawl behind him. He opens the playroom and I crawl in as he makes his way to the over to the shelf in the corner.

I watch as he takes his time, choosing which tool to punish me with.

"Now, Isabella, I was on a very important call and without a command you chose to interrupt me," he says in a very calm tone. "What shall I do with you? How should you pay for disobeying your master, hmm?"

I remain silent since he hasn't given me the command to speak.

"You may speak freely, Isabella," he says, just as calmly.

"Whatever pleases you, Master."

"Hmm, whatever pleases me," he repeats. He then turns back to the shelf and my breath hitches at his choice. He commands me to crawl to him and I do. Once I'm in front of him, he tells me to crawl over to the bench and get on. He bends me over so that my ass is perked up in the air and handcuffs my wrists.

Master then gently glides his hand over my body as he walks around me. I keep my eyes facing forward as he says softly, "So beautiful. You're a very beautiful woman, Isabella, but very disobedient. Now, I'll need to remind you of who is in charge here. And I think ten strokes from my flogger will do the trick. Please remember your safe word, darlin'."

"Yes, Master," I reply.

"Now with every slap, I would like to hear you sound off and then say, 'thank you, master' Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master."

The first slap takes me by surprise and I jerk forward, but quickly regain my composure as I say, "One! Thank you, Master."

The second is just as harsh, but I repeat, "Two! Thank you, Master."

The third makes me shiver as my body yearns for his touch, but I recite one of my favorite poems as he continues. The fourth makes my voice crack since he licks my clit before dipping his tongue inside of me after it. But I still sound off his command. The fifth and sixth makes me close my eyes and recite yet another poem when he begins to slap my clit.

The seventh and eighth makes my body sing as he warns, "You will not come." while my body screams for release.

By the ninth and tenth, I couldn't do it anymore. This day has already been too much and right now, I need him. Just him. I need Jasper. I need my husband.

As he moves behind me to enter me, I say in a shaky voice, "Red." He stops at the sound of my safe word and immediately comes around the bench to release my wrists, massaging them.

After he helps me down from the bench, I don't know what he sees in my eyes, but he softly asks, "Are you okay, Bella?"

I can't answer. I'm so wet. My pussy is throbbing and my hot ass husband is standing naked before me melting whatever brain cells I have left while asking if I'm okay.

So I do what I've wanted to do all day. Kiss him.

I jump up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and kiss him with everything in me. He answers in kind, kissing me roughly as his tongue battles with mine.

"I need you," I beg. "I need you so much. I need you in me. Please fuck me, Jasper."

"Bella…I…" he tries as I reach down between us and take his cock in hand, trying to awkwardly push it inside of me.

He begins to move, and my back hits the wall as he eases me up and pushes inside of me. I scream out from the sheer pleasure of feeling his pulsating cock fill me, and he begins to fuck me right then and there.

I hear the playroom door open and we begin to move. Another door opens and slams shut behind us before we drop on the bed, alerting me that we're in our bedroom. The jerk of our joined bodies makes me cum right there and he continues to thrust hard inside me as I ride out my orgasm.

Coming down from my high, I watch him as he fucks me. The vein in his neck pulsates with each thrust as he pushes deep within me. His strong arms hold me close as we change our positions repeatedly. His eyes lock with mine as we stare at one another before one breaks the gaze to give ourselves over to the pleasure coursing through us. We drive each other to the edge and beyond over and over as we lose ourselves into each other.

I've loved this man since I was fifteen years old and met him when my brother Emmett brought home his friend from college.

We'd hit it off right then and there on that Christmas, but I'm sure he's only thought of me as Emmett's little sister.

Later on in life when my hunger for more, sexually, took me into the world of BDSM, it was a surprise to know that one of the best masters in the community to train under was none other than Jasper Whitlock.

He didn't believe that I was serious when we first met up about it, but I proved myself. I was determined to be a good sub for him. It was surprising when he kept me and told the community that he wouldn't be training anyone, indefinitely.

It was surprising when he'd commanded me to remain with him for a full weekend and he passionately kissed me the first night I arrived.

And from then on, the surprises just kept on coming. From his proposal that we date to him telling Emmett about us–without our other lifestyle of course –to Emmett clocking him in the eye for fooling around with his baby sister.

To him asking me to marry him at a Christmas gala in front of a room filled with hundreds of people.

To our wedding and to the birth of our babies. Our little girls.

I have lived and loved this beautiful, strong man for all my life.

He grabs my leg and moves it to his shoulder as I focus on him. "Mmmm…where did you go?"

"A good place," I whisper as he pushes into me yet again for the fourth time tonight.

"Mmmm…you feel so good, baby," he moans out.

"You too."

His thrusts begin to escalate after a while and he pulls out and tells me to turn on my stomach. I do so, lifting my ass in the air to him and he teases his wet cock around my puckered hole before moving to my pussy and thrusting back in.

"Hold on to something," he growls out.

Once I do, he pulls out, leaving just the head of his cock in before pushing back into me, hard. He pounds into me while I hold on to the headboard, screaming.

Our screams of pleasure fill the room along with the slapping of our skins as he fucks me in earnest.

I know my husband's body, and he's about to cum. I anticipate it and egg him on by saying everything I know he loves to hear while hoping he'll reply in kind with everything I love to hear him say.

"Uhhh…yes…Jasper…fuck me baby…make me cum…"

He hits my g-spot causing me to scream out once more before starting to move in a slow, circular motion as he grinds against my ass. "Mmm…Bella…ugh!"

He pulls out of me yet again, lying down, and taking me on top of him.

"Ride me, darlin'," he tells me while pushing into me. I climb on top of him, easing my hands back onto his knees, and begin to buck against him. I lift my hips up and down, taking it slow as I move up only to slam back down on top of his cock.

He grunts out just the way I like and slaps my ass as he commands, "Fuck me, Bella. Make me cum, baby."

I don't deny him. I never have as I move from his legs and brace my hands against his shoulders. I grind my pussy on him before he switches our position again, putting me on my back once more.

"Spread you legs for me," he says, and I do.

He pushes into me and his hips move even faster now as he pushes my body to new heights. I feel the familiar feeling in my lower stomach and my walls begin to tighten around him. He pushes into me one last time and I cum for the fourth time that night pulling him over the edge with me.

We collapse on the bed, out of breath and laughing before he pulls out of me and moves to the bathroom, leaving me feeling empty.

"Come here," he says, his voice sounding far away.

"Hmm?" I say, sleepily not realizing that I'd immediately dozed off once he left the room.

He kisses me gently and wipes me clean with a warm washcloth before pulling up the sheets over me.

A little later, I feel myself being lifted and I reach for him as he lays my head on his chest.

"Where were you?" I ask, knowing that he'd left the room.

_The bed always feels cold without him._

"Went to lock up the playroom," he replies.

"Mmmm." Was my only response before I begin to drift off again but his voice rouses me.

"So _this _couldn't wait until after our scene?" he asks and I peek up at him to see him smiling at me.

Closing my eyes, I lay my head back on his chest before answering, "No. You have no idea what I've been going through all day watching you parade around in the grey suit that makes my panties wet. And your ass in those pants…ugh!" He laughs out at my description before he replies.

"Well, I can imagine since someone had to wear a black pencil skirt and what? Four inch heels to work today."

It's my turn to laugh because I did catch him once or twice staring at my ass when I entered his office to give him something.

"So you like my ass then?" I ask, smirking.

"That would be why I like fucking it so much," he whispers as I grow wet again from the sound of his voice. "It's magnificent and feels so good wrapped around my cock."

"Bella," he says and I know what he's asking since I want the same thing.

Turning on my back, he moves on top of me, I ask as he enters me. "When are Esme and girls coming home?"

"Tomorrow around midday. I called and changed it when you dozed off," he replies, smirking down at me.

"Mmmm, I want to talk to them first thing in the morning though," I tell him.

"Me too," he replies as he moves on top of me and his hardened cock fills me once more and he begins to move.

Looking at him, I say, "You're all mine, Mr. Whitlock." With that, we spend the rest of the night making love until the break of dawn.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to vbfb1 &amp; abbymickey24 for help me out with this. I've tweaked it since their input so I take responsibility for any mistakes. <em>

_Thank you for joining Jasper on this ride. Please feel free join us again for another and as Jasper would like to know, "Would you like to play?"_


	7. You Sang To Me

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Jasper and I are just having some fun. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. Today, our exploration takes us into the arms of a vampire who is more in love with his mate than anything. <em>

_This scene is taken from my up and coming story, "You Sang To Me."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jasper<strong>_

As I watched her make her way down the aisle to me on Carlisle's arm, I was blown away. It all seemed like a dream and if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't sleep, I would have thought it was.

When Carlisle placed her hand in mine, my dead heart seemingly thumped.

When her brown eyes met my golden ones, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

When she smiled at me, I felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

When we were pronounced husband and wife, I lifted her up in my arms, much to her laughter, and swept my cold lips across hers. If it wasn't for the applause from our guests, I don't think I would have let go.

All night, I kept Bella close as we danced and laughed along with our family and well wishers. Never did I think I would ever have the privilege of feeling this way.

Alice was right. Bella was what I'd been waiting for.

Looking at her now as she laughed along with Alice and Esme at Emmett's antics, I still wondered how I could have been so foolish to have avoided her for as long as I had. Everyone, well almost everyone, judging by the sour look on Rose and Tanya's faces, tried to help me see that a life without my mate by my side was no life at all. But in the end, it all came down to me as the pull I felt was too strong to resist, and for that, I was glad.

Getting up, I walked over to them, and with a bow–much to the girls' giggles–I graciously asked my wife to dance.

Taking her in my arms, I whirled her around the dance floor as I listened to the steady beats of her heart while feeling her happiness course through her. Her emotions had been on display since the start of this day. I could feel everything Bella felt. The grief that her parents, Charlie and Renee, were not with us in the flesh to anjoy this moment with her. Her sadness at Jake's continued disapproval, but also her happiness to be with me and in knowing that from now on we'd be together…forever.

I lifted her in the air, laughing at the feeling of her glee before I pushed some of my own exuberance into her. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling as I lowered her to the ground. Lightly, I wrapped her in my arms as we continued in a slow waltz. I kissed her softly, whispering, "I love you, Mrs. Whitlock."

"Mmm," she sighed. "I love you too, Mr. Whitlock."

The others may have joined us on the dance floor at some point, but I hardly noticed. I was too wrapped up in the vision before me. My fingers hardly left her skin or her hair. I nuzzled my nose in the base of her neck, happy that I felt her sigh at the feeling instead of fearing me. I would never hurt her. We'd been through that chapter of our relationship and Bella gave me what no one else could.

She saved me from the dark.

Our fingers remained entwined as song after song played. When Bella was tired but didn't want to sit, I'd continue dancing with her wrapped in my arms and her feet off the ground.

"It's nice to have a husband that can carry me," she commented with an easy smile.

"I'd carry you to the end of the Earth if you wanted," I told her before our lips met. The kiss was soft, warm and easy as we continued to waltz. The feel of her warm lips on mine was always a pleasant feeling. I never tire of kissing her. I will miss her warmth once I turned her, but to know that Bella would be with forever was enough to extinguish my sadness at the lost of her humanity as my wife didn't see it that way. She saw it as another chapter of her life. A happier one where there would be no more lost or pain.

Speeches were made by Peter, Edward and everyone who wanted to say something. Charlotte and Alice insisted on going the whole nine yards with a cake and pictures of just about everything. I couldn't say how many times a light flashed at something Bella and I did. Even a simple conversation between us was a great photo moment for Alice.

Angela hardly left Bella's side and Alice, who had designated herself as Bella's best friend was strangely happy about it. I knew Alice and when she had something, she could be incredibly possessive of it, but oddly, not with Bella though she loved her.

When I had inquired why she wasn't jealous that Bella seemed to mesh well with Angela, she simply told me that I'd see. Oh yes, a part of the secret she and Peter refused to share with us. The thing was, I was beginning to think that this secret wasn't exactly a good thing because whenever it was mentioned, Alice would get incredibly sad. She tried to hide it from everyone, but she knew she couldn't hide it from me.

Once, she'd even complained to me, that the part that bothered her the most, was that she couldn't see it clearly. Peter had the same issue with his intuitiveness. Whatever it was, it wasn't clear to him or Alice, but they knew it was coming when we least expected.

Bella's laughter and clapping as Edward and Angela kissed brought me out of my reverie.

"_Finally,"_ I thought as Bella, Charlotte, Esme and Alice cheered them on. Edward dipped Angela and gave me the finger causing Connor and Emmett to cheer.

But Edward knew I was right. Charlotte didn't even have to say that Angela was his mate when they first arrived from New York for a visit. Edward was practically her bodyguard their entire visit, and he was a sad and grumpy son of a bitch after they left. Peter called and said that Angela was the same damn way.

It was nice to see my brother happy though.

The night soon came to an end, and after a surprise attendance from Jake as he begrudgingly gave us his blessing, we bid everyone goodbye and left for the airport.

The entire drive there, Bella's hand remained in my free one as her curiosity and anxiety spiked as to where we were heading for our honeymoon.

After our arrival at the airport, we promptly boarded the family's private jet and as we prepared to make our way to Ireland–unknown to Bella. I sent her a small wave of lethargy, and once she was out, I reminisced on my choice for our honeymoon.

Bella was adamant that there were things she wanted to experience as a human before I turned her. College was a big part of that. She wanted to attend and upon graduating, I'd change her. We'd discussed our plans after her change and places I'd take her. I wanted Bella to see everything. But she reminded me that she'd be a bloodthirsty newborn and traveling may be out of the plans for a good while. So we opted to make some of these trips during our break from school. Bella and I would be attending Dartmouth together along with Edward. The family decided that it would be good to try out different schools this time around. Branch out of sort, but no one would go off without a chaperone.

Edward jumped at the chance to go with us to Dartmouth instead of the University of Alaska with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme would be staying in Forks, for now. Edward wanted to be as far as possible from Tanya and I couldn't be happier to have my brother with me, though I think he had alternative motive. One named Angela, seeing as Peter and Charlotte would mostly likely come to visit Bella and me and Angela wouldn't be far behind.

When Bella mentioned Ireland as being at the top of her list for places to visit, I looked into it and found the perfect place for us to spend our honeymoon. Not even Alice could top my choice and she was surprisingly glad about that.

Bella woke up mid-flight and after a heavy make-out session that left me purring in need, she managed to weasel the answer to her question, "Where are we going?" out of me.

"How?" she asks excitedly while on top of me, my hands languidly running up and down her sides, but little could distract her from her happiness.

"Magic," I told her, pulling her lips to mine, wanting her closer.

We were staying at the Lough Eske Castle for the next two weeks, and Bella couldn't be happier. She remained on cloud nine all the way from the airport when we landed, right up to arriving at our room in the Castle.

At our room door, I allowed the bellboy to carry our things in ahead of us and tipped him as my wife decided to be frisky. While carrying her over the threshold, she kept placing soft kisses along my jaw and neck before nipping at it. The sensation went straight to my lower region, causing another part of my anatomy to twitch against my jeans. With each pass of her warm lips across my flesh, I purred as my body responded to her caresses. I needed her…now.

Dashing to the bedroom, I lowered her to the bed, straddling her as I devoured her waiting mouth. Her lust hit me like a tidal wave as I tore my lips from hers, moving them down the heated trail from her jaw to neck where I kissed and lightly sucked on the flesh there.

Bringing my hips flush against her own, I felt her shiver as she drew my lips back to hers. I was sure she didn't notice that she was cold as she was fumbling with the waistband of my pants. I didn't want this night to end soon, but I also didn't want my wife to spend most of her honeymoon sick with the flu because I couldn't take a second to warm up my cold body for her.

Fighting my need to rip our clothes off and thrust into her tight pussy, my voice actually croaked as I pleaded with her, "Bella, wait, wait."

"What?" she asked breathlessly, sucking and nipping at my marble flesh.

I growled at the feeling and thrust my hips into her as she moaned. "I need to warm up," I told her, knowing she didn't notice. "I don't want you freezing and you're already shivering."

Her lips ceased and a hint of disappointment flowed through me as she said, "Okay then. I'll be waiting."

I nodded and jumped off from the bed. With a last look at her disappointed, pouting face, I raced to the bathroom. In there, I stripped, turned on the shower as hot as I could get it and got under the spray. The feel of hot water against my hard skin was soothing, and I closed my eyes for a minute. Bella shouldn't be disappointed in my need to ensure her health first. This wouldn't be our first time being intimate and she knew that I'd always put her health, wants and needs before my own.

However, I could understand her want. I wanted her as much as she wanted me if not more. At times, it had been hard to hold back when we made love, but the thought of hurting Bella kept me in check. I would not live without her. There would be no reason for my continued existence if I were the one to hurt her. And that would be the day I gladly order my family to rip me apart and burn the pieces.

A crooked smile graced my lips as the sweet smell of her arousal filled the air while she edged closer, breaking me from my reverie. I kept my back to her, listening to her every step as she drew closer. She stepped into the shower behind me, pressing her delicate frame against me. Her body molded to mine as I breathe in her scent, letting it surround me. Tentatively, maddeningly, she ran her gentle fingers across my abs while kissing in-between my shoulders. I purred beneath her touch as her hands glided up my front, running over each muscle, memorizing my body. Her soft lips continued to lay small kisses across my back making me groan in pleasure from the delicious torture.

My girl learned well.

I lowered the heat of the shower immediately, and turned around, taking her in my arms. She wrapped her hands around my waist, sighing, and then moaning softly as my hardened length poked her in the stomach. Her fingers explore every inch of me she could reach, running from my shoulders to my backside as she bit her lower lip. This simple move teased me beyond belief, and left me unwilling to fight my desire to have her any longer.

I angle her face to me, our lips meeting in a gentle embrace. The taste of her soft lips thrilled me. Running my tongue along her bottom lip, I begged for entrance to her sweet mouth, which she granted without a second thought.

Every time with Bella always felt like the first time to me. She was beyond everything I had ever experienced before. Being inside her was the closest I had been to heaven. _She_ was my heaven. I delighted in our every embrace and could not wait on the day when I would no longer have to hold back. The day when we could be uninhibited in our desire and let ourselves go to the unbridled passion coursing through us.

But to have her in my life in any context was gratifying.

Our lips slowly move over each other's as our tongues danced. She rubbed herself against me, eliciting yet another purr from me. The heat of her body was such a turn on. To have her warm little body ready and willing to please me was nirvana.

Water cascaded down on us like our own personal waterfall as our hands roamed over each other with fervor. Opening her mouth to me, she welcomed my probing tongue as it dived into the depths of it. I reveled in her delectable taste, only pulling away long enough for her to catch her breath while I lavished her neck with much needed attention.

I should be more cautious, being this close to Bella's neck or any artery that I was able to bite into, but I am not. Because I'd sooner die than let any harm come to her. Carlisle had already agreed to be there when I was ready to change Bella. I didn't ask because I didn't think I'd be able to stop once I'd tasted the blood that had been singing to me. No, I asked him to be there and willing to change her for me just in case I could not fulfill the promise myself. Control had nothing to do with it. Bella, herself, has been helping me with that. This was because it tore me apart to think that I'd have to hurt her.

If anything were to happen to Bella at my hand I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And if another so much as dared to harm her, then they would feel my wrath.

Our moans fill the small space as I lifted her up in my arms. Holding her against the shower wall, I raised her half in the air as she giggled while I made my way to my two favorite things on her. Her laughter ceased when I took the rosy peak into my mouth, sucking on it while I need the other breast. Her small fingers took up purchase in my hair, gripping it as she moaned out and squirmed against me. My cock twitched at the scent of her arousal while she begged me.

"Oh...Jasper...mmm...please."

"Please, what?" Bella hated it when I teased her, but it was so cute watching her face scrunch up in frustration.

She groaned in frustration as I expect and I decide to play with her. Lowering her warm body to my stomach, I kept one hand wrapped around her waist, while I guided my free hand down to my hardened length. Bella tried to move against me, but I stilled her, letting go of her rosy nipple to take her lips between mine instead.

She moaned against my mouth as our tongues massaged and battled for dominance. Wrapping my hand around my length, I brought myself to Bella's heat center, teasing it with the head of my cock. I knew what the slow pace would do to her, and I loved when the little tigress she was in the bedroom came out to play.

"Jasper," she moaned in warning as she unsuccessfully tried to move against me.

I chuckled softly while moving in slow circular motions, round and around, teasing her entrance until she was screaming at me to take her now. I wanted to. Between the heat of her and the lust that was throttling through her, I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to be inside her.

"Jasper, please," she groaned, arching into me as I project some of my own lust on her. Watching her throw her head back in wild abandon made me realize that I'd starved my body long enough. Her breathy sighs and murmurs for more were my undoing and slowly, I guided my hard cock into her.

She let out a lengthy moan as I filled her to the hilt. The sweet little murmurs of 'I love you' as she clawed at my back went straight to my dick. I remained still as always, giving her time to adjust to the intrusion of my member before starting to move.

Opening her eyes, she blew out a breath, before meeting my eyes and pulling me into a kiss. She rolled her hips in time with her mouth's movements as I pushed into her. She moaned against my lips, begging, groaning, searching, while I lost myself to sheer pleasure of being with her. Moving within her whilst feeling every emotion course through me as if they were my own feelings sent me to a new height every time I made love to Bella.

With a hand on the wall, and the other gently wrapped around her waist, I fucked my wife. I allowed her to bounce up and down my cock as my body reveled in her warmth. Her fingers continued to claw at my back with each hard thrust as her cries of pleasure grew louder and louder.

The warmth of her has me wrapped in its tight walls while my body sought more and more.

I could feel my own orgasm building, but I did not want to end it here. Pushing off the wall, I placed both hands on Bella's thighs and ran to the bedroom. She moaned at the move, writhing beneath me as I lowered her to the bed.

"Uuhh…Bella…yes…" I hissed out as she circled her hips in the most sinful way, taking more of me inside of her. I grabbed the bed in order not to take up purchase in her hair. I tethering enough on an edge from her devilish movements and I refused to act without even a slither of caution.

I would never hurt her, but I also wanted to achieve my own high which only my wife could provide. I never let up on my pace as I pumped my throbbing cock into her. The feel of her pulsating around me has me spiraling. Every upward thrust made her scream and yell out for more while I fought to remain under control. I knew that I was projecting my own desire on her, but I couldn't help myself, she just felt so good.

"Oooh…Jasper, don't stop," she begged me as I pulled her up into a kiss. Our lips caressed while our bodies moved in undulated passion against one another, mimicking our mouths.

Her walls tightened with the tell tale sight of her orgasm approaching and she tore her lips from mine, pushing her breasts against my cold chest, causing a shiver to run through her. But it didn't deter her.

Our moans grew louder as our hips moved erratically. I wanted to hold on. I needed to hold on. I wanted Bella to let go. I want to feel her come on my cock. I craved the gush of her warmth coating my length. Finally, her body stilled and a scream tore from her throat as she let go. Her warmth surrounded me, propelling me to completion.

"Oh, Jasper, let go, baby," she whispered, her beautiful sable eyes glistening with mischief. I loved this woman so damn much. "Come for me, Jasper…uuhh…I want to feel you."

Those words were my undoing and a growl ripped from my throat as my release rocketed through me.

"Uuhh…Bella!" I fought the animal, beating him down as I drove into her with measured strokes. Unable to find a suitable outlet for my strength and to avoid the temptation of grabbing a hold of her, I grabbed the head board, effectively breaking it as I spilled my seed within her.

I was high. I never wanted to come down, but her soft kisses along my collarbone, cheeks and lips are what awake me from the haze I was under. Opening my eyes, I was met with Bella's beautiful, contented smile. She looked exhausted, but never more exquisite as her hair laid sprawled out gently beneath her head. Her body was glistening with sweat that I wanted to do nothing more than to lick from her skin.

She brushed her lips against mine as my cock twitched inside her and she giggled against her mouth. Ignoring it as I knew Bella needed her rest, I pulled out, much to her dismay.

"Jasper, no…" she whined, her lust hit me in waves.

"Not yet," I whispered as she shivered.

"When I wake up?" she asked.

"Yes, when you wake up." My wife was insatiable. Our lips met once more before I moved off the bed, listening to her groan as she stared at my naked body. I grabbed the blankets from the chair in the corner that I had requested, and moved back to the bed. Bella's eyes were drooping as I wrapped them around her. Throwing the sheet over my lower half, I tucked her into my side after making sure she was warm enough.

Together, we laid there in our post coital glow until her breath evened out and she fell asleep.

My life couldn't more perfect with Bella Swan as my wife.

Bella Whitlock.

I liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for taking this journey. Are they beautiful together? Full story will be posted soon. <strong>_


	8. Tuition

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Jasper and I are just having some fun. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thnx to beanothercullen for this!**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. Today, our exploration takes to attraction and a need for some quick cash in these hard times. How far will Edward go?<em>

_This is taken from my up and coming story, "Something Unexpected." _

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"You've got ten minutes, Anthony."

"Yeah, thanks man," I answered.

I was nervous wreck. It wasn't like I hadn't done anything like this before, but today, I was venturing into a new thing; sex on screen. I jacked off on screen, that was my specialty. No names, no showing my face, just my hand wrapped around my cock, pumping it until I came. Today, however, I would be taking things to a new level. I needed the money, and this was where the bonuses were. I would earn a lot from this one job, maybe enough to quit. I never planned on staying for as long as I have, but life and the ever present need for cash made me.

I didn't understand why I was nervous, I would consider myself a pretty experimental guy when it came to sex and there was very little I wouldn't try. This was far from the nerdy guy others saw me as around campus. That guy, _Edward,_ was just the geeky guy who wanted to be a psychologist. Some saw and laughed at the black rimmed glasses I usually wore to class because I rather my glasses over contacts. Others would turn their noses up at the cheap clothes I wore, but I didn't care. It felt just like high school, but I was in school to learn and that was it. I wasn't there to make a fashion statement or please others. I just stuck to myself and kept my head in my books.

But I needed cash. The job in the bookstore wasn't paying enough. Dad had enough bills as it was, and my scholarship didn't cover my other expenses. Carlisle had given a lot for me to go to college. It wasn't easy to have a smart kid and not enough to help with his education so, he took out loans.

I never intended to go into porn, it just found me.

I was at a club when this guy approached me. At first, I wasn't interested in what he had to say. I had only gone out because I needed little fun, whether that be a shot or two of whiskey or a guy to fuck, I didn't However when he approached me, telling me I looked like a model, granted I had gone without my usual nerd look as my classmates would call it, I laughed at him. The only thing that changed to me for this dude to think I was a model was that I didn't have on the thick rimmed glasses, I had somewhat tamed my unruly hair, and I was rocking a new pair of tight jeans. I scoffed at him and made to walk away until he quoted a figure, and I halted my movement. We talked and I had a gig the very next day.

Most turned their noses up at the porn industry, but it has been a moneymaker for me. On these jobs, I was making more money than I'd ever seen in this lifetime. When I told Dad that I could handle my expenses for a while, he was worried as hell. He thought I was involved in something illegal and begged me to quit. I told him everything was fine and it was perfectly legal. He may have taken my word for it, I don't know, but he wasn't bugging me again. But come on, what trouble could his nerdy kid get into right?

Nevertheless, I worried about him somehow finding out about my job so that was why this would probably be the last job for me if I earn enough from this video. I couldn't hurt Dad like that. I know he had nothing against being independent and working for yourself, but I doubt this was what he had in mind.

However, Carlisle had enough bills to handle. It was just me and him. It had always been me and him since my mom passed away when I was a baby. His bills were endless and college for me only made them worse, but he struggled on. Those are some of the things I thought about before I had initially said yes to this.

Staring in the mirror, I left that train of thought behind and focused on psyching myself up before walking on set.

_I could do this. I could do this. I could do this._

Unfortunately, the more I said it, the more nervous I got. Maybe I couldn't do this. There were so many things that could go wrong.

What if they wanted me to do some shit that I didn't want to do? What if my co-star was ugly? Now, I wasn't a vain person, but come on, I don't want look back on this and think I had to fuck that guy to get to where I am?

I know it sounded like bullshit after choosing to work in porn, but I went into this thinking that only the best could come from it. How? Well, I did simple videos. My face was never shown, in fact aside from my abs, no other part of my upper torso was ever shown. Everything was from the waist down and I liked that. It was a part of the mystery and what kept me on for so long.

I had been doing this for a couple months now and then I got this offer out of the blue. My co-star had requested me. Riley said it was a big deal because this guy never requested anyone, but it was something about wanting someone new to work with. When he told me this, on the outside, I was perfectly calm and accepting. On the inside, I was freaking out. Who was this guy? And why did he want me? He knew me?!

I couldn't have rejected the offer, but I wanted to get the bonus. Riley explained that full on guy-on-guys got way more than me. So after some serious thought, I decided that if I was going to leave this behind, then I would leave with a good amount of money in my pocket.

I knew how the Internet was and I didn't want to chance anyone seeing my face or this getting back to my dad or my best friend somehow. I didn't have anyone else that cared as much as them, and I didn't want to disappoint. And this, would.

Porn was just a stepping stone to a better life, and I wanted to keep it that way. My paychecks from my jobs both went to my savings for grad school and paid for my school and daily expenses. I even paid off a few of my dad's loans, though he was still worried where the money came from even if he didn't voice it. I couldn't tell you how happy I was to help my dad. Though, I couldn't bring myself to truly tell him in some 'pg' version way of how I got the money.

Dad thought it was just some editing job I got with a movie production company along with a little producing on the side. A friend with a very rich uncle got me the job, and I was forever grateful.

If only he knew.

I found porn just like any other curious person. Once I came across it, I used to browse on these sites looking for hot guys jerk off to. But never in a million years did I think I would become one of them. No one would ever guess what geeky Edward Cullen did for work.

Around campus, I was the guy all the girls passed without a second glance, because he looked like a mumbling fool, who would fall all over himself to talk to them. Not that I was interested in them. No, I was gay and very comfortable with that fact. Girls never really did it for me.

Sure, my lab partner and best friend from high school, Bella, helped me lose my virginity after prom, but that was to the extent of it. It was like a pact between us that if we didn't find _the one_ by then, we'd nip that in the bud and we did. Bella knew I liked guys and as it turned out she was bisexual, so we both held no hard feelings or professed our love for each other. It was just an arrangement between friends, and that we still were, friends. Though, she was going to college at Washington State while I was at UCLA.

Which brought me to another problem. My crush. The guy that makes me feel like I was going burst through the seam of my jeans whenever I saw him. The guy that starred many of my fantasies. The reason I was almost always hard as rock during my psych classes.

Jasper Whitlock.

The guy was sex on legs. Texan accent, deep blue eyes, and the best laugh I had ever heard, along with the body of a God. That man would definitely be the death of me.

Bella knew how I felt about him, because I couldn't stop talking about him during our chats. I couldn't get him off my mind. He was so fucking beautiful.

I was lucky enough to share most of his classes and was even partnered with him on a paper by our Psychology professor. It was both the best and worst week of my life.

Everything about Jasper turned me on. From the moment he got to my dorm room and said hello, I was hard. I tried sitting as far away from him as I possibly could, but if he read something interesting or wanted to share a joke or even ask a question, he'd find himself on my side of the small room.

It was fucking torture.

"Anthony, you cool, man?" Riley asked, sticking his head in my dressing room. This was really a big production. I'd never had a dressing room before.

"Y-y-yeah," I stammered.

"Listen, it's cool to be nervous," he said with a smile. "Just breathe and find something to think about that will distract you. It'll be over before you know it. The guy you're working with is pretty good. He's a rising star and he's a good friend of mine, I think you'll like him."

I had to laugh at that. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Trust me, and remember what I said, the camera will be on him," he said. "He's got no problem with it and the director is okay with not revealing your identity."

"Okay."

"Cool, now you got two minutes and your co-star just got here," Riley said before closing the door behind him.

It was now or never. I had to get out there and bottom for some guy I didn't even know. So I guess I'd just have to resort to some of my favorite fantasies of Jasper to get me through this.

Those I had a lot of. I don't think I've fallen asleep at least one or two nights without jacking off to the thought of him taking my cock down his throat, sucking me off until I come screaming his name. Or one of him walking into my room in the middle of the night, throwing me down on my bed and taking me, fucking me into oblivion while I screamed for him until my throat was sore.

Yeah, one of those will do.

With one last look in the mirror, I took off my t-shirt and unbuttoned the jeans riding low on my hips. Leaving my glasses behind as I normally did for my jobs, I dropped in my contacts, and with a deep breath, I headed to the door.

Walking on set, the director, Jane greeted me. Jane was a hard ass. The first time I worked with her was on my second jack off video and while I was surprise that a woman would be directing me, the moment she opened her mouth and started shooting orders at me, I quickly got over it.

"You cool, Tony?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am now."

"Glad you're working with me, babe?" she smiled.

"Actually, I am."

"Good. Let me get your co-star, he's a sweetheart and he's gonna make this good for you. Hale! Get over her, babe," she said before my mouth dropped open in shock when I saw the flash of honey blond hair, heard the laugh that had been haunting me night upon night and saw a jeans clad Jasper strolling toward us.

Jane was oblivious to what was going on but Jasper and I were frozen on the spot in astonishment.

She smiled, patting both of us on the back, saying, "Hale, this is my babe, Anthony. He's new to this side of the game and I want you to make this so damn good for him, he won't ever look back. Anthony, this is my sweetheart, Hale, he's a pro at this and has got one of the best dicks around, you are one lucky guy today, babe."

She left us after that to go and finish setting up while Jasper and I stood there, just staring at one another.

"Well, I never," he drawled.

"So, is this why I've seen guys and even some of the girls staring at you?" I asked.

"Yeah, darlin'," he answered. "I believe, if you've got it, then flaunt it. I love sex and I'm a pretty adventurous guy so can you think of a more perfect job for me?"

"No." I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to say so much, but what? One thing that surprised me, was cocky he sounded. He never talked like this when we worked together on the paper. He was nice.

Where was that Jasper? Was he a part of my imagination? Wasn't he a fun and jovial guy, the one I had my paper with? This one was obnoxious and the attitude was turning me off.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks, breaking my reverie. The question was stupid to me, but he deserved an answer. I knitted my brow, hating that I had to answer this. It was my business. He must've seen the change in my attitude because he threw up his hands in mock surrender, saying, "I'm sorry."

"It's not you," I said in a harsher tone than I intended. "It's just…it's just that I needed the money. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth."

"But you're a pretty smart guy, aren't you?" he countered with this smirk that reeked of snobbery. Where the fuck was the guy I loved losing my mind over.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but it doesn't excuse the fact I don't come from money, my dad has got a ton of bills mostly because of me, but that's not your case." I didn't give me time to answer me. "You're not exactly struggling. I heard you're from a pretty wealthy family. So why are _you_ doing this?"

He bristled at my question, and I smiled internally. Apparently, he didn't like being put on the spot, but he started this. I watch him closely. It was as if he was formulating a proper response. It was quick, but I didn't miss the sad look in his eyes, before the snob took over and he began to say, "I told you, I'm…"

"Yeah, a very sexual and adventurous person with an attention seeking complex." He looked taken aback by my snide comment. His eyes blazed and I quickly realized that I fucked up.

I shouldn't have said that, but I was pissed. I mean, Bella did warn me about this, but I didn't listen. She always said these guys are better in fantasy than reality. I didn't want to believe it at the time, but she was right. I had argued with her telling her that she had someone, and they were happy, didn't she want that for me? We didn't talk for days and nearly spent an entire phone call apologizing to each other for it.

Nonetheless, she was right without even knowing it. I thought he was different, but it turned out that Jasper was just a vain guy who loved to enjoy himself even though there was something he wasn't saying. I wouldn't be the one to figure it out. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was mixing a bit of fantasy with reality, and wanting to be a psychologist, I should know that was wrong. I placed Jasper on a pedestal in my mind and now I was crashing because the fantasy was a lie.

For what felt like a long while, we just stood there surveying each other. He didn't say anything, and I didn't say anything. We just stared at one another.

Riley beckoned to us and I turned to him, finding his eyes on me, probing, questioning. "So, are you ready?" I asked, fighting to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah," he whispered.

**~~ooo~~**

I wish I could say that having Jasper fuck me was the best thing ever, but it wasn't. Don't get me wrong, it felt amazing to have him inside me but I just wasn't into it. I was too disappointed by his cocky attitude. When we were through, Jane praised us for an outstanding performance, but I just faked a smile, collected my pay, and go.

When I got outside and away from him, I felt like I could breathe again. My mind was clouded with thoughts of him pushing into me, and I tried to desperately batter down those thoughts as my cock grew hard. While making my way to the bus stop around the corner from the studio, I could've sworn I heard someone calling my name, but I didn't look back.

At school, I stayed away from him. Whenever we had classes together, I could feel his eyes on me. He was still the cool guy around campus. Girls still fawned over him and a few guys openly lusted after him, but something was missing from his usual smile. His eyes were now always sad. They didn't hold the mirth they once did.

I never saw him on set again or got a chance to have sex with him in front of the camera again because the bonus I had collected was more than enough for me to quit before someone found out. So I left my short life in pornography behind.

I don't know if he's still doing videos. I never bothered to check for anything new with him. I did come across his old ones, and in a moment of weakness after finding our video with me on all fours in the semi darken bedroom and Jasper fucking me, I jacked off. I couldn't help it. The sounds he made felt so real and made me feel like he was inside me. Every time I closed my eyes I only felt and heard him.

However, I forced myself not to care. I came, and clicked it off, never watching it again.

I know you're not supposed to judge a person based on first impressions, but I had met and talked to Jasper on more than one occasion on a school basis so I thought he was always that fun guy I happened to share some classes with. I was wrong. What still intrigued me though was I can still remember something in particular from our time together shooting that video.

It would make up a great thesis for me. It was how detached Jasper became once Jane yelled 'Action!' He was gone. The fun, charismatic guy was already gone to me, but so was the cocky guy. Instead, this guy was like a machine. Not feeling, just responding. I couldn't explain it at the time, but having more time now to think about it, I could see it clearly now.

He was hurting. Not from the sex itself, but something, somewhere deep inside him, he was hurting. He seemed lost in this world, even though the sex was amazing, and he performed well enough. However, I could still tell when he was with me, and when he wasn't, from his erratic thrusts.

Sighing, I shook my head. I was here analyzing someone who would probably tell me to go fuck myself if I told him this and dared to ask what the problem was. Who had hurt him?

So I threw myself down on my bed, telling myself that it wasn't any of my business.

My eyes drifted close, Jasper's smile playing behind the lids until a loud knock jarred me awake.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked to see Jasper on my doorstep. He looked like a wild animal as he stormed past me into my room almost knocking me over. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He was pissing me off and he better start explaining himself. Sure, I knew I couldn't take him in a fight, but I wasn't exactly defenseless.

"Why did you quit?" he demanded, ignoring my question.

"Because I got what I wanted. I saved up enough money and I even helped my dad pay off some of his debt, we're stable. It may not be enough, but it's enough to keep us stable for now. What's it to you?"

"I-I thought…" he started.

"That it was because of you." I finished for him with a smirk, leaning against my desk. I don't know where the cockiness came from, but I rolled with it, thinking he understood it well.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked calmly while he paced my small dorm room. Jasper didn't live on campus. He had his own place. A very posh apartment which I had gotten the chance to see inside of once.

"Judge me!"

"Stop making it so damn easy to," I answered, calmly.

"You think you're better than me huh?" he said in a cynical tone, getting in my face. But I don't back down. His eyes are wild and his nose was flaring.

"No, I know I'm not," I said. "There is a difference. I did what I did because I desperately needed the money. You're from a multimillion dollar family, Jasper. You've never been in need of anything in your life and you're probably doing it to…"

"I quit too," he jumped in and said, looking away.

"Okay then, so you did porn because you were getting back at someone." His eyes snapped to mine and I could see the truth in my words in his eyes.

"What gives you the right to judge me?" he sneered, getting in my face again. I wanted to hit him with a snide remark of me being a psych major, but his breath was sweet like honey with a hint of mint, and I was so drawn to it. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but I had to hold strong.

"Not a damn thing," I answered, truthfully. "But you're the one who came in here demanding to know about something that wasn't any of your business. What do you care?"

"Because I wanted…fuck!" He moved away from me, running his hand through his hair, and I was fucking jealous of his hand. With is back to me, he said, "I guess I wanted you around and without you, it wasn't fun anymore."

I was confused. How did he know I was around?

"You're looking at me like you're confused, Edward," he smirked when he turned to face me. "But, you see, Riley and I are good friends…" I cocked an eyebrow at him although I found that out from Riley already when he'd mentioned it that last day on set. "Not that way. But I saw you leaving one of the sets one day and I followed you to the bus stop. I called Riley, but he wouldn't give up the info I wanted so easily…" He came closer, wringing the end of my t-shirt in his hand before laying a kiss on my bare throat causing my breath to hitch.

"So you bribed him?" he nodded against my neck before chuckling as he continued to kiss it. "I wanted to know long ago why you were doing porn. Having seen you in class, working with you, even sitting next to you was too much. I had to work with you. I wanted you so damn much, darlin', like you wouldn't believe." His lips moved up to my ear, nibbling on it.

My heart fought with my mind. The heart wanting to see where this would go and hoping like hell it was where I wanted it to. My mind though wanted me to push him away, get more out of him. But pulling him close, feeling his hard body rub up against mine as he whispered his confession, "I begged Jane for you. And I admit, you shocked me with your analysis of how I act and why, but it only made me want you more and when I heard you quit, I had to follow. I couldn't do it again without the chance that we could work together again. I want you so much, Edward." My heart won.

"Is this a dream?" I groaned when his hand brushed my crotch.

"Fuck no, I'm real, baby," he said in husky tone as he moved between my legs, grinding his hips against mine.

I didn't need to hear or say anything else; all I wanted to do was feel.

Gripping the hair at the nape of his neck, I pulled his mouth to mine, crashing our lips together. Our teeth clashing as we fought to dominant the kiss.

He had some problems and as a Psych major, I wanted to learn what those were and help him, but not right now. Not when my cock felt like it was about burst.

"God, Edward, I want you naked, now!" he demanded as he ripped my t-shirt over my head, kissing and biting at my abs while falling to his knees before me.

Panting, I watched under hooded eyes as he yanked my jeans open and pulled out my stiff cock, taking a long lick of it before winking at me and sucking the head between his plump lips.

"Uh! Fuck, Jasper!" I moaned.

I couldn't breathe, I could only pant or grunt as he bobbed his head up and down my length, lavishing my cock with his hot, wet mouth. He kept a hand at the base of my dick, stroking it in time with his sucks as he pulled my pants down and I lifted my feet, stepping out of them.

He fondled my balls while running his tongue against the underside of my cock before teasing the slit with his tongue. I felt weak in the knees. I couldn't hold myself up and if it wasn't for me bracing against my desk, I would've fallen down long ago.

I could feel the familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach and I warned him.

"Jasper…uh…you have to…mmm…move…I'm gonna come…uh…" He hummed around my cock, shaking his head no and I felt like my heart was going to explode. Jasper wanted me to come down his throat.

When he swallowed around me as he continued fondle my balls, I lost it and came. He sucked and licked all I had to give him before releasing me from his mouth. It would repulse some, but I had to kiss him. He sat back on his heels, peeking up at me through his long lashes, and I fell to mine before him, bringing my lips to his. He devoured my mouth, letting me taste myself on his lips. He was like a man dying of hunger and thirst as he roughly pushed me back and climbed on top of me.

"You have far too many clothes on," I smirked at him. He smiled and got up; stripping and I licked my lips at the sight of his engorged cock, before moving to reciprocate.

Having Jasper come down my throat was heaven as he gripped my messy hair and wildly thrust his hardened length into my mouth.

After licking him clean, he ordered me to the bed. I scrambled on it, getting on all fours while glancing behind me and watching Jasper moved around the room. He walked over to his jeans and grabbed a condom and packet of lube before moving to the bed.

"Eyes front," he ordered.

Obeying, I faced my pillows while thanking myself that I was lucky enough to have a single room. No roommates, meant no interruptions.

"God, I have thought about this ass from the first day I saw you in class, and watching you leaving, ugh!" he said as he prepared me for his cock.

Groaning, I pushed back against his fingers only to have him slap my ass…hard.

"Don't…fucking…move." He enunciated each word with a thrust of his hips, letting his hard length tease the crack of my ass.

Pulling his fingers out, he whispered, "Are you ready for me, Edward?"

"Yes," I breathed out.

"Oh really?" Before I could answer, he thrust into me, filling me to the hilt before stilling and allowing me time to adjust to the intrusion. I pushed my hips back against him letting him know it was okay to move.

Jasper held my hips, pulling out, and slamming back in with a loud groan. "Oh fuck, baby, you feel so damn good. I missed this," he grunted, pumping his cock in and out of me.

"Yes, Jasper, fuck me…uuhh!" I shouted as he held on tight and pounded my ass like there was no tomorrow. I pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust while my body soared to new heights.

"Say you want this," he demanded.

"I want this."

"Say you love my cock," he ordered.

"I love your cock," I grunted.

"Good. Because I'm going to fuck you every chance I get. This is just the beginning, Edward," he said, biting on my ear while rolling his hips. He halted his movement, laying me flat on the bed, our hands wrapped tight around each other's as he started to move again.

This connection. It felt more personal and I loved it. I wanted and needed it. His words were harsh... "Whenever I want this, I'm gonna find you and fuck you into oblivion. This ass is mine. Do you understand me?"

I didn't answer right away and he roughly thrust inside me, massaging that sweet spot in me with the head of his dick making me scream. "Uh...fuck, Jasper! Yes…yes…yes it's yours!" But his body said something else. It said something more.

"No one else's," he insisted.

"No...No one else," I groaned as he continued to pummel my tight hole.

We gave ourselves over to the passion. He fucked me the way I wanted and dreamed he would've. I screamed and grunted as his rigid cock pushed in and out of me. We grinded, groaned and with a hard thrust, he came, triggering my own orgasm. With my eyes squeezed shut, I saw stars as my body tingled in excitement while we rode out our mutual release.

I don't know when I passed out, but waking up alone the next morning without him wasn't as disappointing as I thought it would've been since I kind of knew it would've happened. I could only be glad that I now knew that Jasper held some sort of feelings for me, or at the very least lustful tendencies toward me.

He just wasn't ready for anything more, and would I wait?

I honestly didn't know. Would it really be worth it for me to wait on a guy who didn't know what he wanted?

My phone rang, and Bella was on the line. It was the weekend, no classes, and we had a lot to catch up on.

I'd think about Jasper later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for enjoying the ride. It is now very close to the end, but I trust you enjoyed your time.<strong> _


	9. The Gyno

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. Jasper and I are just having some fun. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the To Whom Do You Belongverse. Today, our exploration takes us to the doctor's office, and Dr. Whitlock is going to take good care of you. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Did I need to be here today, of all days, or any day at all?

The lobby looked like I had just walked into an audition for America's Next Top Model. Every one of these women were so beautiful, it made me feel like a blob. Why would I go to a doctor here? Couldn't Esme have set me up for another time?

I was so desperate to get up and ask her, but the look she was giving me was telling me to remain seated. But I could refuse right? It was a free country. If I wanted to run from this room, because all the model type patients, waiting to see Dr. Whitlock were intimidating, it was my prerogative. Right?

When she mouthed 'sit', as I got up, I decided to forget my first thought, because Esme would simply drag me back into the room. However, she didn't understand. The looks these women were giving me, were so vicious, it was like they wanted to eat me alive. Like no one else was allowed to be here but them.

However, Dr. Whitlock was a gynecologist and I was in need of a gynecologist at the moment. Dr. Leah Clearwater was off on maternity leave and she had handed her cases, mine included, to her husband, Edward's cousin, Dr. Jasper Whitlock.

"Oh please, what is _that_?" A statuesque blond said to a raven haired, petite woman next to her. Looking over at them, I saw them pointing at me and giggling. I immediately felt like shit.

Why? I mean, I didn't look bad. I was dressed comfortably in my Ed Hardy t-shirt, my comfy sneakers and jeans. I had my glasses on and my hair was up in a ponytail. Sure, I didn't have any makeup on, but it didn't mean I didn't wear the stuff. I just didn't favor it and I was coming to the doctor, so why get dolled up? I wasn't at a fashion show, but apparently they were as they were dressed to the 't', in short summer dresses and four inch heels. Hair perfectly done and makeup immaculately applied.

Looking down at myself as they giggled again, I sunk in my chair, just wanting Dr. Whitlock to hurry up and call my name. It was embarrassing enough to be here, much less to be dealing with the Victoria's Secret clan.

His office door opened and he walked out. They all seemed to gasp at the same time and their breasts stuck out, almost comically, trying to pierce their way through their dresses or shirts.

I wanted to laugh, but when the blond glared at me, it died out in my throat. With a sigh, I prayed he'd say my name so I could hurry up and get this examination over with, and leave.

He looked down at the clipboard in his hand and then knitted his brows before looking up at the blond and raven haired girl. "Hi Doctor," they said simultaneously.

It sounded like a pathetic attempt to get him to say their names and I prayed even harder that he'd resist and say mine so I could leave. Then I decided even if he didn't say my name, I would just leave anyways, not even Esme's stern looks and death glare at the 'models' would stop me.

His eyes stopped on mine, and he cocked his head to the side, smirking, before walking over to Esme's desk. Without a word, he gave her the clipboard and then turned and said, "Bella Swan."

He stalked off into his office and I got up, swiftly following behind him.

"Hi," I said as he closed the door behind me, locking it. He eyed me and I started to ramble. "I don't really know why I'm here. Leah said that I needed to make an appointment with you and I was to see you as soon as possible."

He said nothing as he backed me up into the door, his hands trailing along my sides. His fingers felt so cool against my skin as he skimmed along the edge of my t-shirt. He flattened his palm against my stomach, drawing closer. My head bumped against it, and he chuckled.

"Why are you always trying to get away?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not."

"Really?" he asked as he stared into my eyes. It felt like he could see my soul or tell me the secrets of the universe when he looked at me like that.

"Yes, really I…I just…I was…here and I…" I didn't get to finish the sentence before his lips crashed to mine, pushing me further into the door.

At first, it felt awkward as it always did when he acted like this, but then I caught on and devoured his lips.

Jasper lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his strong thighs as he walked us over to what I thought was his desk. It turned out to be the exam bed instead. He moved the stir-ups out of his way as I held on to him for dear life, hoping he didn't drop me like last time, as he groaned in my ear.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. We had done this before in his office, but not during his work hours.

"God, Bella, I want you so damn much," he said, nibbling on my ear. His hands were everywhere. He tore his lips fro mine, eyeing me lustfully as his hands moved to the waist of my jeans. He popped the button while I pant in need, and yanked them along with my underwear down my legs before rationality could catch up with me.

"Jasper," I panted. "We can't…we can't do this. There are patients outside."

He looked at me, drawing me in with that smoldering look he got when he wanted something and said in a teasing tone, "We're not doing this?"

"No, we can't."

"Really?" he said in a husky tone, as he ran his finger up and down my clit. I saw stars and bucked my hips as he chuckled darkly, pushing my shirt up and moving my bra out of the way.

He drew close, biting and sucking on my nipples while pushing his finger into me. He then moved up to my ear and whispered, "This body is mine, Bella." He moved his away, and I almost groan at the lost until I felt them between my legs and I realize he was pulling his pants. "You're my wife, and I will do whatever I want and wherever I want to do it…with you. Understand?" I did, but Jasper didn't give me the time to answer as he thrust into me in fluid motion, filling me as I groaned loudly before he silenced me with his lips. He swallowed my cries as he pumped his hard cock into my pussy.

I clawed at his back and lab coat as he fucked me. "Oh God…Oh God...Oh God!" I couldn't find anything else to say as his dick filled. I could only hold on and plead senselessly at the passion he was causing to course through me.

"He's not here at the moment…say my name, baby," he demanded.

"Jasper," I breathed.

"Say it again," he said as he roughly thrust his thick cock into me. Jasper liked it rough, especially when he was like this. Jasper was a sex fiend or that was the best way I could describe it. He was one of the most beautiful guys I'd ever seen and I was so lucky to call him mine even though I didn't sometimes understand it. However, he said time and time again that what he saw in me, he loved and was contented with that.

As my lover, he was the only, but also the best I ever had. Jasper in the bedroom was everything I'd fantasized about. I read so many romance novels in my spare time, but never did I think I'd meet a guy that came so damn close. He has awaked the sexual side of me without apology. He loved it when I screamed, clawed at his back, or begged him for more. Sexually, he was an open and honest guy who wasn't afraid to say or do what he wanted.

Which was a lot!

I couldn't be luckier.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Scream it, Bella," he ordered, his tone dropping to a growl as he pumped into me harder and faster.

I looked at him, worriedly, but the look in his eyes showed me that he meant it. I feared everyone hearing us, but it seemed like Jasper didn't care.

He braced himself up, his cock pushing deeper into me with the move. I arched and groan louder than I intended. However, I fought myself not to scream, but Jasper wasn't having it. He started to knead my breasts, pinching the nipples, twisting them as he bit his lip and I fought to hold my tongue but lost the battle. I threw my head back as he continued to fuck me, screaming, writhing and moaning as I climbed that familiar peak.

I slammed myself down on his cock harder, letting go. His cock twitched inside of me and he slowed his movement, making me whine and beg him to go faster. He didn't. He smirked and dipped his head to my breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking it. I still tried to move while whining, but he pinched my leg and told me to stop or else he'd pull out, spin me around, and fuck my ass.

I stilled, even though, he'd done it before and it was something I was growing to like. However, I needed him to fuck me hard like he was before. He nibbled on each peak, making my body shake in delight. I sighed in relief and need when he rose up and started to thrust hard into me again.

This time, I screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Jasper! Yes!" I exploded around him, my body feeling like it had shattered into a million pieces as I came on his cock.

He wasn't far behind and one hard thrust into me had him coming, shouting my name.

We collapsed on the table together. Our eyes met, and we chuckled. A bit of myself consciousness was back but not enough to make me think twice about circling my hips as he groaned, kissing me.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

He pulled out, and got wipes to clean us with before helping me re-dress. I helped fix things we had unknowingly disturbed around the room in our haste, before he walked me to the door. I wanted to be nervous, it was coming on, but the naughty glint in Jasper's eyes told me he wasn't through.

He opened the door to the faces of the model types who were now mortified and shocked into silence. We walked over to my mother-in-law, Esme's desk, and she pulled off her headphones, shaking her head at her son.

"Please, set up another appointment for Bella," he said with a smile. "Thank you." He picked up the clipboard, and checking it before calling the name.

Esme giggled and when I dared looked around I noticed that the statuesque blond and the little raven haired girl were sulking and looking like someone had just ran over their puppy.

But before I could say anything to Esme, Jasper slapped me on the ass causing me to whisper out, "Oww."

Esme laughed at me as he drew closer and whispered into my ear, "Mmm, see you at home." He slapped me on the ass again before walking off with one of his regular patients, Mrs. Walker, behind him as she laughed at the Victoria's Secret clan.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked out, holding my head high as I wondered what Jasper had in store for me when he got home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for taking the time to come and play with Jasper. We trust that you enjoyed your ride and you're welcome back as many times as you want. <strong>_

_**The following storylines will be made into multi chapters. And all can be found on my blog if you are interested: The Bar, The Neighbor, My Master, You Sang To Me, Tuition and The Gyno. **_

_**The End. **_


End file.
